


Niall Blurbs

by jamesniallar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy Niall, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, Niall smut, frat niall, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 37,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniallar/pseuds/jamesniallar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find more on my blog: jamesniallar.tumblr.com . As well as imagines, one shots, and preferences !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in Dancing

You had your music turned up, Take Me to Church faded into Talk Dirty to Me, blasting loudly and you were going hard. Going from you bed to the ground, jumping, rolling. Just moving. The king sized bed had more than enough room for you to do so-and in that moment you were thankful that Niall had insisted on the big one. 

You were twerking on the wall when Niall walks in, “What in da bloody fuck is going on en ‘ere?” 

You freeze in mid-twerk, eyes wide, “I um. Hiiii Niall.” You try to go into the bridge and fall on your back. 

He walks over to you and looks down at you and shakes his head. You flush deeply, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“If yer going to twerk, then do it right, Y/N.” He shakes his head and starts to twerk, his body moving just so.

You giggle and start to follow his movements and you two keep dancing like idiots in the room, enjoying yourselves. There was no need to grind on him, give him a lap dance, or anything. Just the two of you being idiots together was more than enough.

The song changed into a slow song and the slight flush he had in his cheeks from dancing, deepened. “Want to dance?” He pants slightly. 

Your chest is heaving and you nod, blushing yourself, “Yeah.” He takes you in his arms and you rest your head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat, knowing yours is beating just as fast. 

Niall sings softly to you and you two sway around the room. “Love you Niall.” You say quietly, kissing his chest. 

“And I love you, even if you can’t twerk.” He chuckle and tightened his arms around your waist significantly.

You both laugh and fall onto the bed after the song ends, your head resting on his shoulder and his arms around you. 


	2. Free Guitar Lessons

Niall was sitting on the deck of the house, strumming his guitar, his journal resting next to him-writing in it every few chords. It was a gift from you, because he would loose the napkins that he would scrawl random thoughts, music notes… the lot of it. He needed something proper-plus it was nice and leather bound. 

You watched him from the kitchen window, which was open. Summer was beautiful in Mullingar and it was even better when Niall was home on break from tour. You missed your lover boy more often than you’d like to admit. 

Through out the times he is gone though, you were trying to do something very special and something that you knew was important to him. 

You had spent the last few weeks of his tour struggling to learn the chords to Illusion. It was a lot harder than the youtube gurus made it seem. 

With a deep breath you wander out back, going to sit next to him. 

He grinned widely, “Hi baby.” Niall leaned over and pecked your cheek. 

“Hey handsome.” You smile, “May I?” You raise your brow, holding your hands out for the guitar. 

“Oh really?” He teases but hands it to you. 

You take a deep breath and look at him, okay. “One, two, three, four.” You whisper to yourself and play the intro, humming the lyrics to keep time. 

Then you fucked up. You let out a long and deep sigh, “Fuck.” You murmur. 

“That was bichin’!” He grins. “But come ‘ere. Lemme show ya." 

You scoot over and he gets up to sit behind you, making you be in between his legs, you lean against him slightly. His fingers cover yours and show you the rest of the chords slowly as he sings slowly and softly for you to commit it to memory. 

Leaning back a bit further, you can feel something poking your back and you turn to raise your brow, "Really?” You smirk. 

“Watchin’ ya play guitar is bloody sexy.” He smirks back, kissing your neck lightly. “Play it again.” He nods as he speaks. 

You do as he says, his fingers coming in to help you as he sings and you hum. “There ya go! Almost have it princess!” He kisses your cheek. You turn to face him and kiss him roughly, causing him to lift the guitar up and lay back. 

* * *

You two didn’t even make it to the room and fucked on the couch. You lay on his chest before sitting up and searching for the tank top from earlier and tossed Niall his boxers. 

You picked up the carefully discarded guitar and start to strum. Niall wrapped himself around you, “Watch me.” He said quietly. He played it at normal speed and sang. God you loved hearing hims sing. It did something to you and just watching his fingers work… Not only the guitar either. 

He finishes and you look at him, “Don’t Forget Where You Belong?” You bite your lip, he nods. 

“Anyfing for me princess.” Niall starts and strums and you focus on his fingers and voice. Soon you would be able to play this effortlessly for him. 


	3. Beautiful Rambling

You were sitting at the table, sipping Merlot, your eyes on Niall’s, an amused look on your face. You two were enjoying conversation until you brought up football… 

His beer had been abandoned, his blue eyes wide, his hands going everywhere in explaining. 

To be exact, you had asked about Derby and how their last match was since you had to miss it for work. 

He hadn’t stopped talking since. 

“‘Den the bloody ref called a fuckin’ yellow card when the fuckin’ card shoulda been pulled on the ohter team! Russell-oh god, Russell, he was flawless. Ya shoulda seen it babe.” He runs his hands through his hair, taking a small breath, “I mean-we earned the win, for sure. But we coulda won by so much more. But the bloody ref, every time we started to gain-a flag would fuckin’ fly!” 

He finally takes a sip of beer before continuing, “Dichio was ON IT for defense. It was amazing! The way he would get around the others. Albentosa got an EXCELLENT header and…”

As Niall still rambled on, in the adorable way that he did, you couldn’t help the little smirk that graced your lips. He was the most beautiful human being and you loved him. And his passion for this team, for this sport, was proof that his intense love and passion that would touch EVERY ASPECT of his life. 

Niall notices the shift in your eyes and the smirk, “All good?”

“Hm?” You snap out of it. 

“You were out in space fer a moment.” He chuckles. 

You nod, “Just admiring your passion.” 

Niall grins and launches into his rambles about the match again, his eyes on yours all the while. 


	4. Accidental Boners

You and Niall were at the the Derby football game, it was nearing the end of summer, but it didn’t change how hot it was. You wore a Derby jersey-tank and denim short shorts. Niall wore his jersey and shorts as well, even with box seats, it was still hot. 

Derby had yet to score and the other team had two goals on them all ready. Niall was tense and you were too. This was your boyfriends favourite team and it was yours too. 

Niall was growing frustrated and the heat wasn’t helping the situation. The only things keeping him benched was your hand on his thigh. It was his line to coolness and sanity. 

He was studying you when he entirely missed the first goal. You jumped up, screaming but his eyes were anywhere but the field. Your boobs were jiggling and bouncing with each jump. He bit his lip and shifted his eyes to your bum when you noticed your shoe was untied and bent over to tie it. 

Without a second thought, Niall reached out and spanked your bum lightly. You straighten, “Oi!” You giggle and sit on his lap, “That wasn’t very nice.” You tease, kissing his cheek. 

“You know, you have me entirely hard right now.” He shifted so you could feel it. 

You giggle and shift off of his lap, “Oh well, that sounds a lot like your problem.” Your eyes goes to the obvious bulge in his jeans. 

He rolls his eyes and adjusts himself while you watch. 


	5. Frustrated Blowjobs

Niall had walked into the room, his hands adjusting himself. You bit your lip, you had been extremely horny and Niall had been at work all week, coming home and leaving at odd hours. 

And sometimes, the vibrator just doesn’t do the job. Sometimes, you just wanted his dick. More than anything. 

“Niall James Horan!” You call out, standing up, putting your hands on his broad chest. 

His eyes widen, shit. What did he do? He mind kept jumping to everything he had done-but he couldn’t think of anything, “Y/N, I am sorry-” You shoved him to sit in the chair.

“You should be. I have not sucked your dick in a _whole week_.” You growl and pull down his jeans. 

“You don-”

You give him a look, “Yes, yes I do. You’ve been working so hard this week and this is the least I can do.” You tugged down his boxers and you take his half hard dick in your hand and stroked it slowly, your thumb massaging over his tip every time your hand came up. 

He arched against the couch and moaned softly, letting you do as you pleased. Niall hadn’t been pleased by you for a bit. 

You get onto your knees and kitten lick over his tip, your tongue lingering over the slit. Your eyes look up at him. His chest heaves slightly, mouth parting just a bit. He relaxes against the couch slightly. 

“Yeah, like that.” He moans out and rests his head against the back of the chair, eyes screwing shut as you take him all the way, letting him hit the back of your throat. 

His hips come up to meet your head’s movements on his dick, your cheeks were hollowed and you flattened your tongue against him. 

Niall was a moaning mess, writhing beneath you. He knew he was going to cum soon. The only thing that- _oh_.

Your hands cradled his balls as you continued to suck. Your hand squeezed gently and his hips jerked up as he started to cum in your mouth. 

After you swallowed everything he had, you pulled off with a pop and a smile. “Thanks.” You stand up and kiss his forehead. 


	6. Drunk and Horny

“Ah fuck.” He stumbled in through the door. “Dat fuckin’ door came outta no where-I swear it.” Niall starts to laugh. 

You look up from your novel, a bit startled. You hadn’t been feeling up to go going out. You were tired and getting over a cold.

Niall’s glazed over eyes made you out, laying on the couch, blanket over you legs. You were wearing one of Niall’s tank top-no bra and just panties. He bit his lip. “’Ey, ya come ‘ere often?” He had to focus on not giggling about the word come-cum.

You roll your eyes, “C’mon handsome, let’s get to bed.” You stand up and Niall registers that you’re not wearing pants.

“Oh, ya come ready-’n’ willin’?” He smirks and closes the distance between the two of you, his lips coming to your ear. “’Cause, yer all I wan’.” His hands come to rest on your hips. 

As he begins to sloppily to suck on your earlobe, you let out a shakey breath, “Ni, let’s just get to bed.”

“Mm, bed is’a good place ta fuck. Me craic i’ strong ri’ now.” He slurs and presses himself against you. You could feel the boner pressing against your lower stomach. 

Fuck. You were growing wet-even with the sloppy and drunk, you couldn’t keep your body from reacting to him. You were needy, he was needy, and you two loved each other.

Niall attempts to lift you up but he ends up eating shit, dropping you-causing you to fall on your ass and Niall lands next to you. He starts to laugh, a full on, tear filled laugh.

You, on the other hand did not find it funny. He sees your seriousness and it only makes him laugh harder. “Sleep on the sofa.” You grumble and get up from the ground but you’re stopped when Niall grips your ankle.

“Me cock is still ‘ard. ‘N’ I know yer wet-soakin’ probably. Now, come, be a good girl, ‘n’ we’ll both be satisfied. Me cock needs ya.” He stands and pulls you to the couch.


	7. Getting Caught

Niall had you pushed back onto the bed, his hands tugging your shirt up. He wasn’t home often enough-his frat kept him busy. 

But when he was home, it was like he never left. “Niall…” You murmur, laying beneath him just in your black lace bra. His eyes raked over your body appreciatively. 

“God, I missed this.” His fingers moved up your body slowly. You could feel the calloused nature of his hands from his guitar playing and it felt heavenly against your soft skin. 

Niall thought much the same. You were so delicate and so perfect underneath him, how did he get so lucky to find a girl like you? You had one more year left of high school and his uni was at least two hours away, but you were worth the drive. And he would always come to see you when he could. 

He rushed and when it came to initiation with the other sororities, he refused to participate but he still got in for sticking to his guns. 

Reaching behind you, he swiftly unclipped your bra. “Wait.” You murmur and reach for the hem of his tshirt, “There we go.” You murmur as you tug it off. 

Niall smiles and pulls your bra off and bites his lip, “Shit.” He leans down and sucks gently on one of your nipples. You go to run your hands through his hair and he sits up to bring his lips to yours. 

His hand came over your center over your jeans when the garage door started to open. You squeaked and shot up and Niall looked around. “I thought-”

“I know what I said I thought!” You practically shriek. “Go, go. I’ll come by later tonight!” 

Niall grabs his tshirt off your floor and runs out of your room, “I love ya!” He yells as he runs down the stairs, tugging on his tshirt. 


	8. Small and Insecure

You stared in the mirror, your eyes raking over your reflection in the lingerie. [[x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/545005992381818362/)] Your chest size was pitiful. It made you embarrassed to be with a man that seem so fascinated with tits. You were barely able to fully fill an A-Cup. You had to pick particular lingerie that emphasized the bust more so. You touch your breasts lightly over the lingerie and almost pout. 

With a deep breath, you turn fro the mirror. You had to go woo your man, without a large chest. Sex for the first time is about to be a bitch. All you could think about how your boobs won’t bounce when he thrusts into you or when you ride him. You couldn’t even let him fuck your tits!

Niall was laying on the bed, a sheet over himself. “Well, well, look at ya, ya sexy minx.” He obviously was oblivious to your inner turmoil about the lack of chest you had. Niall thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Your chest size had nothing to do with it. “C’mere.” He pats his lap a bit. 

You smile and go to sit on his lap. “You look utterly beautiful in dat, ya know?” You flush and lean forward to kiss him lightly. He deepens the kiss and rubs your side gently. 

* * *

He had you riding him and you weren’t into it. You had seen before and it was always that much better if the girl who was riding him had tits that would be bouncing everywhere. 

In mid-moan, Niall looks up at you and goes to grip your chest. Sure, there wasn’t too much, but that didn’t matter. Tits were tits. But as his hands came to cup your boobs you pulled back a bit. He frowns and reaches forward again-you just pull back again. 

Niall stops his movements and goes to grip your hips to stop you. “Wha’ is’t?” He asks, frowning. 

“What?” You ask, panting, confused as why you were stopped. 

“Why ain’t you lettin’ be touch yer tits?” Niall is trying to control his breathing. 

“I-uh-”

“Don’ lie.” He glares. 

“It’s ‘cause they are so small. I know you like big boobs. And-” 

Niall cut you off as he sits up and kisses you. “No, they are perfect. They are nice ‘n’ perky.” He murmurs. 

“But they are so small!” You whine. 

“Stop. They are perfect.” He takes a breath and raises his brow, “I have to admit that I like all tits. As the saying goes, ‘Anymore than a mouthful is a waste.’” Niall shrugs a bit. 

You smile softly, “Really?”

“Really really.” He smiles back and cups your cheek gently. “We okay to go?” He murmurs. 

With a nod, you start to move your hips up and down on him again. 


	9. Friends and Sex

“ _Come over yeah ? I’m bored and want to see you ._ ” You read over his text again. It was nine o'clock at night and he wants you to come over now?

You roll your eyes but text him back anyways, “ _Yeah yeah, I’ll be over in about twenty minutes_.” You tug on leggings and an oversized sweater and pull your hair back into a pony tail.

You and Niall had met a few months ago and he was making out to be a great friend.

But you couldn’t deny the obvious attraction you had for him. But let’s be honest-he was very handsome and he was kind and sweet and-you need to stop. He’s your _friend_.

Niall smiled at your text and picked up a bit and put popcorn in and out a few beers on the glass coffee table. You were cute and he liked your friendship. It was nice to have a female friend that seemed to be stagnant.

There was a knock at the door and he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He hurries and answers the door, “Y/N!” He grins and pulls you into a hug. “Don’ ya look cuddly!” His eyes trailed up and down your body. He watched you walk into his house, his eyes glued to your bum. It looked perfect in those leggings.

Niall needed to be honest with himself, his feelings had grown for you.

You go and sit on the couch, Niall coming to sit next to you and hands you a beer. “For ya, love.” He chuckle and gets up for the popcorn.

You watch him go and sigh as you sip at the beer. He would be such a good boyfriend. “Are we watching a film or putting on a match?” You call out.

“Film!” He calls back to you.

You giggle and bite your lip… You go through the horror section on Netflix. You pick the scariest film you can find.

He walks out, popcorn in hand and glances at the screen, “Don’ tell me I’m gonna have ta protect ya.” 

You smile shyly and nod, “You will.” Niall nods and sits closer to you than before and you rest your head on his shoulder. 

As predicted it started to get scarier and scarier. You hid your face in his chest and he held you. The end finally came and Niall wanted to do anything _but_  let you go.

You look up at him under your lashes, “I-I think I am okay now.” You whisper softly. 

“Oh… I don’ really wanna let go.” He whispers. Niall didn’t, he wanted to stop trying to hide these feelings that have cropped up. Why should he?

You widen your eyes a bit more. “M-Me either.” His blue eyes were staring into you, past all the walls you had ever set up and all of the insecurities. 

You don’t know who closed the distance between your lips-it was probably all mutual to be honest. 

His tongue  pushed past your lips and you were al too eager to open your mouth for him. You needed to know what he tasted like. 

Niall hummed at your openness to the kiss.  He was right, this was the good decision on his part. you two worked well together in that way. 

He had nothing to be worried about. Frankly, neither did you. 

Niall pulled you onto him and you straddle him down to the couch. You start to kiss down his neck and he tugs off your sweater. You pull away and look at him, breathing hard, “Are we going to do this?” Your eyes searched his. 

He nods and pulls you back to him. 

Before you know it, you’re both naked, condom in your fingers. You tear open the package, your fingers shaking a bit but you knew this is what you wanted. You really liked him and it was obvious he liked you too. 

Niall’s hands covers yours, “We don’ ‘ave ta.” He says gently but seriously. 

“I want to.” You murmur and kiss him lightly as you roll on the condom. You sit up a bit more and slowly slide down onto him. 

The moans that come from both of you fill the room. You slowly start to move up and down, your hands bracing yourself on his shoulders-your nails digging. Niall groans softly and start to move his hips up in time with yours. 

“Shit, Y/N.” He breathes out and grips yours hips a bit harder and pulls you down harder. 

The movements start to go faster and harder. Niall knows all of your pleasure points and you were a moaning mess and you found it hard to keep your movements regular.

Niall groaned as you started to tighten around him, he knew you were close so he gripped your hips and grind you down so your clit is rubbing against his pubic bone. 

Your moans turn into screams and your hips buck a bit and you claw your nails down his shoulders. 

With a loud moan, Niall starts to cum, his hips jerking up. You rest against his chest, panting. He wipes his forehead from the sweat, “Well… I guess ya can tell I like ya.” 

You look up at him, “Yeah. I like you too.” 

He brushes the hair out of your eyes and smiles. “Glad it works out that way.” 


	10. You, Me, and Baby is Three

You walked into their doctor’s office and chewed on your lip, nervous. You hand rested on your stomach and you scroll mindlessly through your phone. You had taken a few at home tests and they all said you were pregnant. 

“Mrs. Horan.” A woman calls you back. 

You get called back and change into the smock-no panties, putting your 

* * *

The doctor confirmed the very thing you were wanting to hear. 

You were pregnant. About seven weeks along to be exact. 

The doctor sat with you and told you everything you would need to pick up in regards to vitamins and the the things you can and can’t eat. Along with a healthy diet and plenty of exercise. “Too bad Mr. Horan wasn’t here.” He smiles sadly at you. 

“Oh don’t worry, I just wanted to confirm this first before I told him. I did not want to get him excited if it was nothing. I’m surprising him tonight.” You giggle and bid your goodbyes and you leave. 

You hurried to the store, your main focus was to get everything baby related. You got baby carrots, baby corn, baby zucchini, baby potatoes, baby peas, and the lamb may have been a bit morbid, but Niall loved his meat and it all fit with theme. 

You made a stew and cooked it along with the lamb. But you froze a single pea. 

Niall came home and sniffed the air, “Oh, baby! Dat smells delicious!” He comes into the kitchen and kisses your cheek. 

You smile at him and kiss him briefly, “Go wash up, supper is finished.” You murmur. He nods and goes to the bathroom and you set the table. 

Niall takes a seat and grins. “What did ya make? I’m starvin!” 

“I’ll bring it out.” You put the single frozen pee on the plate and put it in front of him. “Surprise!” 

Niall gives you an odd look, “W-what are ya talkin’ ‘bout?” He is about to pop it into your mouth and you cover his mouth. 

“No!” You squeal. “Hold it in the palm of your hand.” 

He does as you say and raises his brow comes up. “Yeah?”

“That’s the about the size of your baby in my stomach right now.” You bite your lip and study his eyes. 

“D-did ya say baby?” His eyes widen, a grin lighting up his face.

“I did. That’s teh theme of our dinner tonight is baby!” You giggle and he pulls you to him, kissing you roughly. 

“We’re goin’ start a family.” He murmurs. 

You nod and grin, “I love you baby daddy.” You whisper. 

“And I love ya me baby mama.” He chuckles. 


	11. Caddy Fucked

You watched from the country club bar, sipping on an Arnold Palmer. You would go out for the last few holes. The only reason why, was the sheer heat and humidity of it all was stifling.

Niall looked so fucking hot in his caddy uniform-hot enough to fuck in. Even if he looked like a gardner-he was a bloody sexy gardner.

You watched Niall get ready to come up to an interviewer and you grin until you watch him slip and fall. “Oh Ni…” You could see the embarrassment plain on his face. Then again when he went to hit the ball and completely did not do well.

Your heart ached for him. He was so stoked and loved being here and so far, he’s slipped and hit a bad ball… You were going to have to do damage control.

* * *

Niall walked into the country club, where you were waiting for him. He grins and raises his brows a bit when he sees you and you simply nod. You were still in the outfit that Niall got for you.

You nod and point to the bathroom and head in. He followed you in, locking it behind him. “That was the single most embarrassin thing I’ve ever done!” He rubs his face.

“Well, Mr. Caddy, let me help you forget about it.” You whisper, looking up at him from under your lashes. He bites his lip and nods. He really wanted to. That was really embarrassing for him. 

You tug down his shorts and boxers and keep your eyes on his. “I’m going to suck you off…” You murmur as you start to stroke him gently-running your thumb over the tip and he groans softly. 

Once you get him properly hard, you lean in and suck on him. You relax your throat in order to take him all the way in. He groans and knots his hands in your hair.  

You pull off and flick your tongue over his tip before sucking on his tip, running your tongue over his slit. Niall moans loudly. Fuck, you always knew how to make him feel so good. 

“Fuck my mouth.” You whisper, looking up at him. He grips your hair and hold you over his dick-your mouth wide open. 

His hips start to move quickly, the head of his dick hitting the back of your throat over and over again. 

Once his rhythm started to get erratic, you take over, keeping him deep, gagging slightly and you massage his balls. 

“Fuck!” He moans out and starts to cum, watching you.

You take it all and you pull off after he go soft, smiling up at him. “Thank you.” You murmur. 

“No, thank you. You make me forget the embarrassing times.” He smiles and helps you stand up, kissing you. 


	12. Black Tie Fucked

You had opted to stay home from this event. You had a busy work week and you just-it was not a good choice for you to be going out. 

Niall on the other hand, looked fucking sexy walking out that door. His blonde hair was all fluffy-just the way you loved it, the suit fitted him perfectly, his skinny tie down to those shiny shoes. You wanted to jump him right there but he had an event and you couldn’t keep him from his event.

You were straightening his tie before he left, “When you come home to me, I’ll be sure to take real good care of you.” You whisper as your hands trail from his shoulders downwards and started to rub over his crotch. 

Niall moans softly and you smile, pulling away. “Enjoy baby.” You give him a cheeky grin and kiss his cheek. 

“I love ya, but ya drive me crazy sometimes!” Niall shakes his head and heads out to the SUV waiting for him. He did his best to adjust himself so his boner wasn’t that noticeable, but that was difficult to conceal in dress pants.

He tried to distract himself by being on his phone, but you text him a picture in his favourite lingerie. “Bloody hell.” He murmurs to himself. He was in for a long evening.

* * *

 You had been sending him racey photographs all night and finally-he had enough. He got home, the door slamming open. 

You jumped in your spot. You were wearing sweats and a overly large jumper, “Oh, you’re home!” You set your book aside and grin softly at him. 

“And we are going to fuck right now.” He growls and closes the distance in a few long strides. 

You nod and your fingers come to undo his tie and unbutton his dress shirt. His fingers go down to his belt and drops his trousers. You pull off your top and he bends a bit to yank down your sweats.

Moving your hands up and down his chest, you pushed him back onto the couch. You straddle him, your hand coming down to stroke him a bit to get him as hard as you can get him. After a bit, you sit up a bit to slide down on his dick.   You sigh at the feeling of him in you.

“Fucking Jesus Y/N.” He moans out a bit. A smile comes over you flushed face-you loved making him feel good. Niall rests his hands on your hips and you put your hands on his shoulders.

Slowly, you begin to stir your hips before bouncing up and down a bit. Niall’s head went back, his moans getting louder and louder. Small sounds of pleasure come from you and it only makes Niall want you to scream.

He spanks you as you ride him, “Ya t'ink ya can jus’ send me dose pictures?” He starts to move his hips up, causing you to scream out once, digging your nails into his shoulders.

“Ah, fuck!” You cry out and start to bounce faster and harder on his dick, the familiar pleasure starting to become a pit in your stomach. You shift your movements so you can grind your clit on his pubic bone and cum-screaming out Niall’s name.

He keeps his movements up, if anything  going faster than before, his hips moving roughly and harshly. Niall was hitting your g-spot over and over again, causing you to cum again as he finally releases.

The way you tightened around him the second time was that much more intense than the first time and he moaned loudly. You rest against him, completely spent.

“That was good.” You whisper and all he can do is nod, still panting.


	13. Famous and Hurt

Niall was going through twitter, you sleeping on his chest. Your hair was sprawled out across his chest, soft snores coming from you and your arm was tight around his waist. 

You made him so happy. The stress that he sometimes experienced with non-famous girls weren’t there. You were in the same media as he-performing. He liked seeing the papped photos of the two of you. But he hated seeing the hate. 

He wasn’t skinny enough, not muscular enough, has a weird nose, his hair is tacky, the way he dresses is lame… His feelings were hurt and it made him feel like he wasn’t good enough for you. 

With a heavy sigh, he gets up from bed and goes to the shower, needing time away from his phone. However, you wake up and see his phone-still opened and you frown as you read all of the hate on his phone. 

“Oh baby…” You whisper. Chewing on your lip, you put his phone aside and you made the bed, dressing in a simple robe, completely naked underneath it. You lay on the bed and wait for him. 

Niall walks out in his towel and looks at you surprised, “Babe-”

“Y/N, baby—“

“Shh, Niall. We are not here to talk. We are here to fuck. Now get to it.” You roll over and hooked you ankles. Niall closes the distance between the two of you and gets onto the bed, kissing you roughly. 

The kiss doesn’t last long. His tongue trails down your body. He bites on your hip and then sucks harshly on it. He spreads your legs far and doesn’t waste anytime sucking at your warm center.

“Oh baby, yer so fucking delicious and warm and hot for me.” He sucks on your clit  and his long fingers enter you—bit its not just two, but three.

Your back arches on the bed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Your words are fast and high pitched. He pulls away as you so though and you whimper. You sit up and straddle him to the bed.

Niall’s back arches as you runs your hand up and down his dick quickly before you slide down onto him. Whimpers come from you, your nails dig hard into his chest and he bites down hard on my lip while moans come from me.

“You are beautiful, your nose is adorable, and I love you.” You pant out. “And I think you’re buff enough.” You mumble and lean down to kiss him, dragging your nails down his chest. You sit up and you pull him to wrap your arms around his neck before digging your fingers into his shoulders. 

You begin to move up and down my body, your warm flesh rubbing against one another is simply pleasurable. His hips start to come up in rapid succession and his name starts to fall from your lips.

“Oh, harder, please.” You beg of him. Your body is moving down on him and he does his best to comply. Sweat covers both of your bodies. Your breathing is in synchronization—it is fast and harsh. You bite down on his neck to muffle your screams. Niall reaches forward to rub at your clit, causing to you scream louder and your nails to dig into him as you start to cum-your vision blurring.

You hoped you made him feel better about all of this. Niall is moaning and grunting beneath you, his movements go significantly more quickly and he cums, moaning loudly.

“F-fuck.” He pants.

You nod, “I love you. All of you and every piece of you. Ignore the crazy girls out there. That’s what I have to do with you.” Your forehead rests against his and you pant out the words.

He nods and kisses you gently, “I love ya.”


	14. Stressed Comfort

Pt. 1

“Oh my god, there is so much to do.” You run your hands through your hair, pacing in your dorm room. “Fuck. I have over thirty pages of papers worth to write, a class presentation that has to be at least ten minutes long… Three tests, and a final art piece and my article is due at the end of the week.” You whine and rub your face. 

Niall was sitting on the chair in your dorm room, chewing his lip. He didn’t know what to really say or how to really react, he was caught up. He didn’t know how you got so left behind. 

After a moment, he sighs, “C’mere baby.” He whispers and pulls you into his lap. He kisses your cheek gently, “Okay love, this ‘s what we’re gonna do…. We’re going ta make a list of everyding dat you ‘ave tado ‘n’ we’ree gonna rank dem-most to least important-den easiest to hardest..” He nods and pulls out his phone, “Tell me what classes you ‘ave papers fer and wha’ tests are comin’ up.” 

You rattle off all the papers you have-four, all over five pages, minimum. You had tests in chem, anthro, and romantic literature. You had your article and the art piece to finish. 

“Okay, not as bad wid it all written down.” He kissed your neck. You two finish organizing them accordingly and set up a schedule to get it all done. There would be no socializing and little time with anyone. 

“Ya listen to me Y/N, yer a smart girl. Dis is shitty dat all of dis was done dis week. I love ya and I ‘ave da upmost confidence in you. At the end of dis week, we’ll get fucked up and have a wild weekend togeder. I love ya.” He whispers and kisses you gently. “I will spend the week wid ya to make sure yer on track too.” 

“How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?” You ask honestly, cupping his cheeks and resting your forehead against his. 

“I ask meself the same about ya.” He murmurs and rubs your back lightly. “We’re gonna get through dis together baby.”


	15. Stressed Fucked

pt. 2

The week was almost over-but it still seemed like so fucking much and it stressed you out more than you liked to admit.

Even with the schedule Niall helped you make. It was so much everyday-you called out of work for the week.

Niall noticed how stressed you still were. Even with all of the planning. “Ya know there is a good stress reliever.” He comes up behind you and works out the muscles in your neck gently.

“And that is?”

“A good fuck session.” He says in a cheeky tone and a smirk, he puts his glasses aside. 

You breath shortens and you look back at him, biting your lip. That sounded so good. You two had both been very sexually deprived this week. “I um. I think that’s a good idea.” You look up at him and bite your lip a bit.

“Good. Let’s get ya naked den.” He smirks and kisses you, pulling off your clothes as the kiss gets deeper and they begin to find your naked body.

“I wanna take ya from behind.” You nod and get on the bed on all fours and Niall pushes your face down into the mattress.

“Face down, ass up, and completely ready just the way I like me girl.” As he speaks, his hand comes down, open palmed on your ass.

You yelp and grip the bed sheets. You watch him reach into the night table and grab a condom. He puts it on quickly and he comes to stand behind you again. He grips your hips tightly, one hand snaking up to knot in your hair, pulling your head back and taut.

You whimper beneath him and he begins to push myself into. He pulls out quickly. Niall teases your opening with the tip of his dick again. As torturous as it probably is for you, it seems to be even more so for him.

“Fuck.” He whispers to himself, with that he rams his dick into you and you cries out in pleasure and surprise. Focusing on the beautiful woman beneath him, he pulls out completely before ramming it into her again. Making that his rhythm, pulling completely out each time and slamming into her each time. Her screams start to go through the dorm room.

Niall’s hand comes down on your ass and I bite your lip to keep back a moan. His fingers come to where we are joined and he roughly drags his thumb over your clit. He pulls you to sit up a bit so he can keep moving and bite on your neck.

You start to pant out and scream as you cum. “Fuck.” You cry out. Niall just keeps going, moving roughly in and out of you until he cums, groaning and pulls out—both of you collapsing on the bed.


	16. Hit on Me, Honeymoon

You two lay on the bed, you still in your wedding dress, him in his tshirt and dress slacks-simple pillow talk between the two of you. This was _far_ from the first time of you two having sex. But it was still something that was new. The two of you hadn’t had sex since the night of your engagement. So there were those nerves…

“Baby, baby. Touch me shirt.” He looks up at you with big eyes. 

“All right.” You giggle and rub your hand down his chest gently. 

“Ya feel dat?” His brow arches and a silly smirk goes on to his face. “Dat’s husband material!” He laughs and you roll your eyes, leaning in to kiss him. 

His hands pull you onto him and holds you to his chest, his hands going to cover your arse, squeezing, “Oh, baby! Is yer daddy a baker? ‘Cause ya got some nice buns!” He starts to laugh and you roll your eyes, giggling. 

He gets up and start to pull his shirt off, you bite your lip as you watch. He was so god damn sexy.

 

Niall notices you staring and smirks, “Ma’am are ya lost?” Before you can answer, he beats you to it, “Because heaven is a long way from ‘ere.” He winks and tugs off his trousers and you sit up, turning so Niall can undo the ribbon in the back. 

His lips trail gentle kisses over your shoulder, “How was heaven when ya left it?” He whispers before pulling down your dress and pushing you onto the bed and resting his body over yours. “I love ya, Mrs. Horan.” He murmurs. 

“And I love you, Mr. Horan.” You giggle and kiss him, hands knotting in his hair. 


	17. Big and Insecure

You adjust your boobs in the bra on the cute lingerie piece, yet again, to keep your nipples from showing. [[x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317996423663672552/)] You glare at yourself in the mirror, “Stupid, big, bouncy, globs of fat.” You growl softly. 

You could not take a step without them bouncing and it bothered you greatly and you wished you had smaller boobs. You knew Niall liked boobs, but what if they were _too_ big? _Is that even possible_? You sigh and run your hands through your hair. “Stupid boobs.” 

Niall heard you growling and whispering to yourself. He opens the door, “I like ‘em.” He says simply.

You jump, causing one of your boobs to spill out of it’s cup a bit. “Baby!” You try to adjust your boob back in but Niall’s hands covers them and his crystal blue eyes are on yours. 

“I like yer tits.” He whispers and pulls your bra down-ignoring the fact that this was your surprise for him. Niall’s focus was making you feel better about yourself and your glorious breasts. “Wanna know somefin?” His brow raised as he looked at you through the mirror. 

“What?” You say, a flush had worked it’s way up your neck and reached your cheeks. 

“Tits are like a pint, nobody likes dem flat.” He nods as he speaks. “And I like dem big. And really, all tits. But yers especially. Because it’s always a good titty fuck wid ya.” 

You blush and turn to hug him. He picks you up and kiss your neck and brings you to bed, he was going to make you feel great about your tits by the end of this.


	18. Gotta Dash

You lay on top of Niall, you both panting. He was still in you and you both were a sweaty mess. Your eyes were closing as you listened to his rapid heart beat, slowly drifting into the oblivion of sleep when Niall’s phone goes off.

With an annoyed groan, he reaches over and answers it, “’Ello?” There is talking on the other end, “Ya bloody kiddin’ me mate?” He growls, “Yah yah, I’lll be dere soon fer Christ’s sake.” He gets up and pulls on his boxers.

You look up at him with wide eyes, “Where you going?” You pout a bit.

Niall rolls his eyes, “Apparantly they can’t have me in the studio _one day_.” He shakes his head. You pout a bit, laying on his side of the bed.

“Well, at least we had good sex before you had to go.” You murmur and bite your lip, looking up at him from under your lashes. 

Niall grins and raises his brow, “Good? No great.” He nods a bit and puts one leg up on the bed, looking at you.

You blush, “Glad you liked it.” You cover your face a bit.

He watches you, the grin on his face, “Ya really hidin from me like dat?”

You look up at him, “Sorry baby.” You crawl over to him and kiss the scar on his knee. “I really don’t want you to go.

He nods, “I don’t want to go either baby.” He murmurs and runs his hands through your sex hair and sighs. “But duty calls and I’lll be home ‘fore ya know it.” Niall kisses your forehead and heads to the closet, pulling out clothes to get dressed in. 

You watch him, the sheet pulled up to your chest. You sigh softly as he gets ready. 

He comes over and kisses you gently, grinning, “’Kay baby, gotta dash.” He winks and heads out the door, “Love ya!”


	19. Sweet Firsts

You had told Niall from the beginning that you wanted to be a virgin for your wedding night. Especially for him. But you were nervous as all hell. This was going to be slightly painful and you were so scared.

After changing into your bridal lingerie and showing him, you two were finally ready. [[x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/108156828526740435/)]

Niall smiles and comes to the bed after grabbing some lube-just in case he couldn’t get you wet enough. But he had no qualms about that. After a bit of teasing and stripping you down-he nudges himself between your legs. “Dis might hurt fer a bit, don’ be afraid ta tell me ta get off of ya, alright?”

His eyes stare hard into yours—making sure you know that you can stop this and have the power to do so. 

He nods and take a breath, “Alright den. I love ya.” 

You smile a bit, “And I love you.” 

He bite my lip, “Ready?” 

You nod and with very careful movements he slowly moved myself so my erection is pressed against your entrance. He enters you as slow as he can-as to not cause you pain, his eyes never leaving yours-watching for hints of pain.

Your eyes do flash with pain a bit. Your tightness to him was something that he never knew before and it was fucking incredible. 

The way Niall keeps checking on you, making sure that everything was alright is so utterly sweet it made your heart hurt from the simple sweetness of it.

“I know it hurts fer ya… don’ be afraid ta tell me ta pull out, alright?” He kisses your forehead tenderly and you simply nod. After a moment he begins to slide into you a bit further. You hiss slightly. Fuck, you didn’t think it would hurt _this_ badly. He pauses, allowing you to get used to him. “Ya okay?”

“Yeah.” You pant out.

“Good. I am almost all da way in.” He whispers. Niall moves further into you and the stinging is fading. His hips are pressed firmly against yours.  “Everyding alright?”

“Yes. Just… don’t move for a moment.” 

He nods and begins trailing kisses up and down your neck.

After what feels like an eternity, there seems to be no pain. “Niall?”

“Yes baby?” He searches your eyes intently.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore…” You say shyly, your fingers dancing up and down his back—he shivers.

He begins to move his hips against yours. You gasp in both pleasure and pain. You can feel him moving in and out of you. His movements are slow and sensual. Your back arches, pressing your chest against his. Your nails dig into his back as he continues his movements. Your moans get louder and you start to cry out in pleasure. 

Your sounds only seem to encourage him, “Fuck, yer so fuckin’ tight.” It hurts a bit, but the pleasure I feel outweighs it significantly. One of his hands moves down to you two are joined. His fingers tentatively run along your clit and you scream out slightly. You gasp out as his fingers tends your swollen clit, Niall’s breathing is erratic and heavy in your ear. 

You finally peak, your orgasm crashing over your. Your body is trembling as you moan his name-over and over again. Niall hisses and groans out my name, his movements pick up significantly and I can only assume he is close.

You were so bloody tight and you felt so fucking good on his cock, as you came, that only made you tighter-causing his dick to throb. With your words of encouragement and sensual noises only caused him to get sloppy. His movements become erratic, harsh and quick.

“Come on Niall. Cum for me.” You beg with a breathy, sultry voice.

That does it for him, he moan out your name again, slowing his movements a bit, going deeper and slower. Without pulling out, he lies down on top of you and press a soft kiss to your temple. “Dat was bloody fantastic love.” All you could do is nod. 

“Ya alright? I’ve been told dat y’ell be sore…” He bites his lip. He wanted your first time to be as enjoyable as possible and not too much pain.

“I am… fantastic to be honest.” Your voice was soft and he nods, kissing your lips gently


	20. Strawberries and Cream

Niall stood looking out the window. You lay, nervous on the bed-simply in your lingerie. You weren’t a virgin. But you’ve only slept with one man and he ended up ruining you. 

You knew Niall was different-but the first time was always scary. You studied him, standing in his yellow boxers. “I love you.” He murmurs. 

You get up and wrap your arms around his waist. “I love you more.” 

He smirks and turns. “Go lay on the bed.” He murmurs. You do as he says and lay down. 

Niall presents a pink silk scarf. “I’m going to cover your eyes.” He bites his lip. “And then I’m going to get you wet.” He nods.

“Y-Yes sir.” You stutter out a bit.

“Nothing to be afraid of.” He whispers and kisses your forehead as he wraps the scarf around your eyes and kisses you gently. “Open your mouth.” He murmurs as you hear a whooshing sound. You do as he asks and you feel something tart and sweet.

“Strawberries and whip cream?” You giggle.

He doesn’t answer but you feel him pulling off your bra and panties. You lay still and control your breathing.

You squeal a bit as you feel your nipples being covered in whip cream and you can feel him making designs on your stomach.

Niall studied your reactions with each touch and can’t help the smirk. You were helpless to him and he absolutely loved that about you. He leans down and slowly licks the whip cream off of you, eating the strawberries as he goes.

His mouth lingers as your nipples, nibbling lightly. You moan softly and arch and he pins you to the bed, “No!” He growls and you lay still. You were getting soaked at his mouth. It had been too long… He started to go down further and spreads your legs widely.

“Fuck yer soakin.” He murmurs, his mouth coming to lick something up that was even sweeter than the whip cream.


	21. Not a Sugar Plum

“So help me Y/N!” Niall growls out and the only thing you can do it giggle.

“What, sugar plum? Ya hate it when I all you these cute names, honey bear?” You keep laughing.

Niall stalks out of the room and you give it five minutes. “Sweetie pie! I need you!” You whine out as you find him in the house and come to lay with your head on his lap as he played X-Box live.

Perfect.

“Baby cakes! Stop! I need my Ni-Ni’s love!” You whine and look up at him from underneath him You spoke loud enough so the mic would pick up what you’re saying.

He ripped his head set off and tossed it across the room, “So fuckin’ help me.” He growls and flips you over so your bum is slightly pushed into the air. He spanks you once and you moan out in pleasure. “Yer so fuckin’ irritatin’ sometimes!”

You pout, this is exactly what you wanted. You wanted to piss him off and now he was going to fuck you. You could tell by the look in his eyes.  

Niall makes you stand up and turns you around, ripping your leggings and thong down at the same time. His hand comes down to spank you again.  You bite your lip to keep from moaning.

He pulls you up to stand and turns you around, “Grip the fuckin’ couch.”

You giggle and does as he says.

“Who is the boss?” He growls and rubs your bum lightly.

“You are.”

“Good. Who is going to take ya like da man he is and not da mudder fuckin’ sugar plum?” He growls again.

“You are.” You whisper, smirking.

WIth a nod, he pushes into you roughly, not waiting another second. His movements are rushed and sloppy. He doesn’t care for a rhythm, he is trying to punish you with the pleasure.

Niall did such a great job too. You were a screaming mess, your hands gripping the back of the couch harder and harder as he keeps moving. “Fuck! Niall!”

He keeps pushing harder and you almost collapse under the orgasm that takes over you-your screams echoing through the flat.

You start to push your hips back as well as you can, wanting him to cum too. But he pulls out and looks down at you. “Open yer mouth.”

After kneeling before him, you open your mouth wide for him and he cums all over your face with a loud moan and some lands in your mouth.

Niall sighs, “No more of dose silly pet names!” He begs, cupping your cheek.

You nod, “Love you.” You giggle.


	22. Just Can't Say No

“Baby! Please!” You whine, following him around the house as he starts to get ready to go. “I need to have sex! Right now!”

“Y/N! I’ll be home soon! I’ll only be gone an hour or so.” Niall gives you a slight look. 

“No!” You shake your head and come up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your head on his back. You trail your hands lower and dip them into his trousers. 

“No no no!” He shakes his head and pulls your hands out. 

“Niall, I am going to be on my period. I need you. I am horny as fuck. And this needs to happen before I fucking start.” You fold your arms and you glare at him. 

With a heavy sigh, he studies your eyes, “I dink yer lyin’.” 

You give him an incredulous look, “What!? No! Look!” You pull out your phone and open the app for him to look at. “See?” You raise your brow at him. 

He takes the app and looks at it. His eyes scan over the days. And you were right. 

“How can I say no to you?” He sighs out and picks you up easily. 

You giggle and press your face into his neck, giving him a love bite. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He smiles and kisses you as he takes you to the room. 


	23. I Love Dat Big Arse

You laid on the bed, waiting for Niall to come into the room. You laid in the bed, your bum placed perfectly in the air. [[x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433260426626760022/)]

He comes in, distracted on his phone until he looks up at you. “Bloody hell baby.” He bites his lip. Your ass was his eye magnet. The ruffles and the ties… It all looked so perfect. “Your arse looks bloody fantastic.” 

“I know you love my arse.” You shake your bum a bit for him. 

Niall makes his way to you and bites his lip, “It’s just so fucking big and perfect.” He spanks you lightly. 

You moan softly and rest your face in the pillows, “Harder.” 

He smirks, cocking his head to the side. “Grip da sheets.” 

You do as he says, looking back at him. 

“God, I fuckin’ love yer arse.” He runs his hands over your bum gripping it roughly. “How many?”

“I wanna be cherry red!” You giggle and bite your lip. 

Niall nods and looks down at your bum. “I can do dat.” His hand comes down with a smack on your bum. 

A soft moan comes from you and Niall brings his hand down on your bum again. “Fuck dis arse bounces wid each spankin’… I fuckin’ love it.” 

“Wanna take me from behind then?” You give him an innocent look. 

“Fuck yah I fuckin’ do.” His hands come over your bum and jiggle it a bit. 


	24. Small Fucks

Niall’s eyes raked up and down your body as you stood there in your lingerie, biting your lip.

“Well?”

God you were so short and small-he knew you’d be so fuckin’ tight too. “Well what? Yer fuckin’ gorgeous.” His tongue traced his lips.

You giggle and run over to him, jumping on him. “Baby… I want to try a new position.” He whisper and kisses down your neck.

“Okay, well, get to it.” You whisper back.

Niall starts to pull off your panty and bra set. “I surely fuckin’ will.” He whispers and kiss down your neck.

Niall grips your hips and flips you so you’re back is pressed against his chest. You were so small, you fit so perfectly against him.

He loved it.

“How’re ya doin?” Niall’s not so dominant voice asks me softly with a tender kiss to your shoulder.

“I am fine baby, keep it up.” You hold his hand briefly and bring it up to kiss it softly.

“O'course.” He smiles as he speaks.

You tighten your grip on his hand and he kisses your shoulder again.

“Ya know, ya lookin pretty fuckin sexy and  fuckable.” Niall whispers in your ear moving down to bite down on your shoulder.

With that his hand moves to grip your thigh and hikes it up and drives himself into me.

It is such an odd position that it stretches me differently than before and a brief flash of pain goes through me before the pleasure of having him in me over takes it.

He keeps his thrusts even and hard. His arms are wrapped around your waist, holding you close and balancing you at the same time.

“Fuck.” He grunts as he brings your leg down, making you all the more tight.

“Niall…” You moan and your nails dig into his forearms.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Niall keeps moving in and out of you roughly. His dick sliding in and out of your tight wet pussy.

Niall easily found your spot when you tightened around him and you cried out his name. He made sure to keep moving roughly-hitting your spot over and over again. You start to cry out his name as he goes.

His calloused fingers pushes his way to find your clit and he rubs it roughly–drawing out your orgasm, causing you to cum a second time.

The second climax is what made Niall cum, he pulled out just in time, his cum all over your lower stomach.

You both lay there, panting.


	25. I'm Gay... And?

Robert paced in his room, chewing his nails-awful habit he picked up from his father. He takes a few deep breaths. He needed to come out and tell you and mum what he was. 

He had long accepted himself… But he wasn’t sure that you would. 

Niall was out in the living room, drinking his beer, watching football. “Robert! The game is on! Join yer old man out ‘ere!” 

He could hear his mum laughing softly. 

It was now or never. 

With a deep breath, he goes out and looks between the his mum and Niall. “I need ya talk ta ya both.” He nods a bit. 

Niall raises his brow, “Son… ya make a bedder door dan a window!” 

“Dad, I need ta talk ta ya!” He says seriously. 

Both his mum and Niall raised their brows. “Okay… son. Well?” 

Robert takes another deep breath, “Dad, mum… I’m um.” He runs his hands through his dark brown hair. “I am. I’m gay.” He knew his mum wouldn’t care. It was his dad. 

Niall stared at him. “Ya like… men?” Niall’s brow shot up. 

“Ni…” His mum started. 

“No, love. One second.” Niall’s eyes were on Robert. “You’re gay?”

“Y-Yes dad.” Robert says seriously. 

Niall nods, “Ya still will play football, right?” 

“Dad, me being gay doesn’ affect me liking ta play sports-”

‘Wasn’ askin’ dat. Ya still goin to play?”

“O’course.” Robert nods. 

“’Cause ya like it, right?” Niall raises both brows. 

Robert folds his arms, “Just like I like men.” 

“Well good. No, get out of da way of the telly, we are missin da match!” Niall honestly did not care. As long as you still liked the sport-even if you didn’t. You were born that way and it’s not his fault. “I love ya son.” 

Robert grins, “I love ya more dad.” 


	26. Meet My Son

You and Niall had been dating for quite some time now. And, today was the day you were going to tell him about your son, Sam.

“Niall… We need to talk.” You bit your lip as you look at him. His blew eyes grew round. He knew what those words meant.

A break up, or criticism, or something. “Oh, um. Of course. What is it?” 

With a weak smile you bite your lip and start to talk to him about it all. About Sam. About how you got scared that you were never going to meet someone and you were getting older and artificial insemination was the only option

* * *

Niall squeezed your hands before you two entered the room to where Sam was. “I hope he likes me.” Niall began to bite his lip in nervousness. 

You kissed his cheek and reassured him, “Of course Sam will.” You murmur. 

You opened the door and saw the young boy playing amongst some toys and books. You gave Niall a last look before going over to Sam, “Hey buddy, I brought my friend here for you to meet.” You smile gently and rub his back. He nods and looks over to Niall. 

Niall knelt before the child and saw some of you in his little face. He smiled warmly and held out his hand. “Hi Sam, I’m Niall.” The young boy regarded him with smart eyes before taking his hand. 

Niall looked to you before turned back to Sam. “I want ya ta know that yer mum is special ta me. But ya want ta know something else?” Niall paused and smiled at Sam, “Yer also special ta me. And I love ya a lot as well.” She smiled at the young boys speculative face.

“Are you going to be my dad?” His eyes looked into Niall’s. 

“Sam-” You start. 

“I dunno buddy, but I’d like being wid ya and yer mum.” I nod. 

His hug surprised him and he held him tightly. “Nice to meet you Niall.” 

“Nice ta meet ya Sam.”


	27. Grind on Me Thigh

Niall bites his lip, “Do you want me to please you?” His brow rises as he speaks.

“Yes, please.”  You plead to him, your eyes big and round.

Niall could hear your pleads. But he wasn’t going to give into you.

He pulls you to him and searches your eyes, “I love you.” He murmurs softly and seriously, pushing a piece of hair out of your face.

“I love _you_.” You say softly as well, leaning in to close the distance between your lips. Your lips mold together perfectly with his for a moment, soft sighs coming from both of you.

He pulls away, “Well, daddy isn’t ready to fuck you yet. I need to make sure you’re properly ready.” He says seriously, kissing under you chin, knowing it was your favorite spot. Niall ignored the ache in his balls and the pressure in his dick.

Niall grips your hips tightly and shifts you so you’re standing on the floor. He pulls off your panties, tossing them aside. He pulls you back to him and makes you straddle his thigh.

His leg starts to move slowly against you. His leg pressing harder as he pulls your hips down.

His thigh was hard against your clit and it felt fucking amazing. You close your eyes and start to grind your hips in rhythm with his movements, moaning.

Niall starts to suck at the flushed, soft, flesh of your tits before taking your harden nipples into his mouth. His other hand moving to pinch and pull at the unattended nipple.

A loud gasp comes from you and press yourself harder against his thigh. Your gasps start to increase as you felt your orgasm building.

Niall switched tits and kept his leg moving. This was unfair, you wanted to scream but a moan escaped instead.

“Oh fuck, daddy.” You whimper out, your hands resting on his shoulders and your start to dig your  nails in.

“Don’t you even think about cumming yet baby.” Niall growls at you against your chest.

You whine as you quicken your movements on his leg without a second thought, wanting that rush of relief and that pleasure.

“My cock hurts for you. My cock wants you.” He says the words in my ear with a dirty whisper.

“I want daddy’s cock.” You whine out again, gasping as he bounces his thigh as you keep grinding.

“Cum for daddy.” He growls, his eyes going down to the wet marks you left on his leg, “Cum for me.”

With a loud moan and a rush of pleasure, you cum. It’s not as intense as if you were riding his cock. But this would suffice for now.

“Now… For my cock.” He smirks as he speaks.


	28. Right Hand Red

“Right ‘and blue, yeah?” His brows came up looks at you. You blush a deep colour and move your hand.

When Niall said, “Let’s play twister” you didn’t think you both would be playing strip poker first. He told you the one item of clothing you both had to wear socks.

Now, here you both were, naked, left foot on green, right foot red-completely spread eagle. Your ass was in Niall’s face. Your hands were on blue and yellow.

“My favourite view.” He murmurs and leans forward to suck at your clit.

Your mouth drops into an ‘O’ in surprise. “F-fuck!” You whimper out.

Your moans and whimpers simply encourage him further. As your back arches, You spread your legs even further. He sucks harder on your clit. You bring your hands up and start to massage your tits gently, pinching at your nipples. He pulls away licking his lips, “Baby, you taste so fucking good.” He goes back down, running his fingers along your opening.

You loose any inhibition to be standing and you shift down to your knees and forearms. “Ni…” You whine out. His tongue was merciless on your clit and pushes into you as he spanks your bum lightly. He slowly enter two of his fingers into you, flicking his wrist slightly. He doesn’t stop sucking on your clit, turning his fingers up to massage your gspot. He whispers against my clit, “Cum baby, cum for me.” He quickens his fingers, continuing to flick his wrist and tonguing your clit.

A louder moan comes from you and you start to tighten around his fingers, crying out. Niall keeps his mouth on you as you cum, sucking you clean, moaning softly at your taste. He pulls away with a smirk, his brow coming up, “We aren’t done here.”

Niall spanks you roughly and smirks to himself. “Left hand blue, right hand yellow.” He growls out at you.

You obey and he pushes your face into the Twister matt, “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He pushes himself into you with a moan and you scream out softly. _Fuck_. 


	29. Tall Fucks

You hold your leg out the door for Niall to appreciate before you expose yourself in your new lingerie. Granted your tits weren’t all that large, your legs and arse made up for it in such a beautiful way. You were perfectly shaped and tall-being with Niall opened your world for modeling. But you didn’t want it.  Never took those up, because that is not why you were with Niall.

But when he started pushing you to do it, you finally did.

He lets out a low whistle, “Fuck, all dat leg just fer me?” He smirks and stands up, coming over to you.

His rough, calloused hands run up and down your smooth skin. You bite your lip and wiggle a bit under his hands. He smirks and leans down to suck gently on the soft flesh under your ear, causing a whimper form you.

At your whimper, Niall growls, he loved hearing you in pleasure.

He picks you up and pushes you against the wall. You wrap your long legs around him, “Bloody fuck, I fuckin’ love dose long legs.” He bites are your neck, causing another whimper coming from you. “Dese panties are in da bloody way.” He bites on your shoulder and rips off your panties effortlessly.

You gasp, looking down at him, “Oi!”

“I’ll buy ya more, it’s no trouble.” He groans as he strokes himself to get himself hard.

Because of how tall you were was perfect. Your tits were perfectly in his face, yet your legs were tightly locked around his waist. “Fuck, I’m gonna get me hard cock in ya.” His accent was a lot thicker and harsher as he gets more and more turned on. He pulls you down onto his hardened cock.

You moan softly and Niall looks up at you, and you connect your lips in a rough kiss. He starts moving his hips roughly up into you. With that, Niall began to move up into you much more roughly and groans loudly against your lips. You cry out.

This was one of your favourite positions because Niall was able to hit your gspot perfectly.

His thrusts go harder, sweat slicked both of your bodies, your moans and cries fill the room. Niall’s calves were screaming. Your nails scraped down his back over and over again, drawing blood at certain points.

You start to tighten around him, gripping him, causing him to falter in his thrusts, breaking his rhythm. “Ah shit, Y/N.” He pants out and goes harder. You snake your own hand down to rub at your clit.  

With a loud cry, you start to cum, bringing your mouth to Niall’s so he can swallow your moans.  As you cum, Niall’s movements get more and more sloppy, as he drives up into you, groaning as he does so.

He curses and you moan softly as you feel him cum in you.

“Fuck.” You whimper out and carefully undo your legs, as they were shaking. Niall held you up, before just taking you to the bed. Laying with you, tangling up both of your long legs.


	30. Jealous of Summer

“Niall! You got us tickets?!” You squeal and hug him tightly, “Baby! Thank you!”

He chuckles, “Babe, I basically helped discovered them… We’re front row and back stage all ya want.” Niall kisses your cheek.

“You know who is my favourite out of them…?” You raise your brows and search his yes. 

“Uh-”

“Luke.” You press your hands to your chest. “His blonde hair, those blue eyes, he’s so tall! Oh god, and that lip ring!” You sigh dreamily, “He is so cute, Niall!” 

He nods, trying to ignore you and tune you out. He wasn’t a natural blonde, he wasn’t all that tall, and he had never had a piercing or tattoo. God damn Luke Hemmings. 

“Baby, thank you!” You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, “This is the best thing ever!” 

“Sure, sure.” It was the farthest thing from it. 

* * *

The concert was almost done. You two had gone back for beers with the guys before they performed, but all you did was focus on Luke. 

Not Niall, who got you the bloody tickets. 

“Oh my god! He’s so hot!” You squeal as he hits all of his notes. Of course, you were totally oblivious to Niall’s irritation to it all. 

Niall set his jaw. “Yeah fine.” 

You were swooning over Luke, calling him hot, sexy, under your breath muttering how you want him. But, honestly? All you wanted was your Irish, blue eyed, love. 

* * *

Niall and you were on your way to the after party and you were pregaming in the car, sipping at a bottle of Crown Royal. “That concert was amazing!” You nod as you speak. 

The only response Niall gives is a grunt. Low and guttural. 

You frown and turn to look at him, “Do you not want to go to this party?”

He doesn’t answer and keeps his eyes on the window. He wasn’t going to tell you. 

“Niall!” You say and shift to sit on his lap a bit. “Baby, talk to me.” You pout and search his eyes. 

He sighs, “If you love Luke Hemmings so much, I know he’s single. Might as well go home with him!” Niall glares. 

Your brows shot up and your jaw drops, “No… No. Baby!” You shake your head and kiss his lips-even though it’s not reciprocated, “As much as I have a girl crush. I have my woman crush and I am so in love with you. I don’t want a boy when I have a man.” You search his eyes and smile softly. “I love you.” You whisper. 

“I love you.” He responds, feeling slightly embarrassed. Embarrassed about how he felt. He should have trust your feelings. “Give me that bottle. Your man wants to pregame with his woman.” Niall chuckles and kisses your nose as he takes the bottle. 


	31. Midnight Dreams

Niall came into the room horny and ready to go. But there you were, passed the fuck out. 

Frustration fueled him, it wasn’t your fault it was it was two in the morning and he spent the majority of the time in the studio finishing. But now he was horny and wanted you. 

But he wasn’t a total asshole. He wasn’t going to wake up you up to have a late night fuck session. It was up to him and his hands. Niall would have to keep quiet. He really didn’t want to wake you up. However, his relief was necessary.

His balls ached and his dick hurt for you. He wanted you. But he loved you more than that. Niall grabs his head phones and goes to the video you made of the two of you both… fucking, basically. But you had your iCloud turned off. But these videos were for tour and when he needed you most. 

Your moans came through the headphones and he bit his lip as he grew harder, his hand gripping himself over his sweats. As you two started to really go at it, he only jerked himself harder, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

Going through his sweats wasn’t enough. His need was worsening. He needed you. 

 _No_. It’s not fair to you. He pulled himself out through the whole in his sweats and gripped his hardened cock. 

His hand movements started to get a bit more rough than before. Niall spat in his hand to add lubricant-his precum just wasn’t doing it. His hand tightened around his cock, as his movements began to get more harsh, small moans escaped his lips. 

You looked so fucking good in the video. You looked better in real life. But, you were sleeping. Annoyingly at this point. 

The bed was moving and the moans… You thought you were just having a wet dream about him. But the movements started to get more rough, surely it couldn’t be a dream… 

You look over and your eyes widen and your jaw drops, “Niall!” Niall was in his own world, his eyes on the video. You feel yourself flushing as you realise what it was. Fuck. 

His hand was fast and you knew he was close. Now now, his cum was your favourite. 

You shift and go to straddle his thighs-Niall jumped up and yelled a bit, his hands coming up a bit. 

Reaching forward, you pull his headphones out and toss the the phone aside, “Looks like daddy needs a helping hand.” You smirk and take his large, swollen dick in your small hand. 

Niall nods fervently, “Yes, yes, baby girl. Please.” He begs. He loves it when you did this. But you loved it when he begged even more. 

You lean down to suck on his head before spitting on him, stroking him up and down, “Yes, good daddy.” You giggle and use your other hands to massage his balls lightly. 

Niall was covered in a light sheen of sweat, murmured curses come from his mouth, his eyes closing. 

You  suck him lightly before solely focusing on the head, your tongue running over the slit. As he cums, he looks at you before frowns and groans loudly, “Oh fuck! Yes baby! God, good job! Good girl!” He moans and his hot cum shoots into your mouth.

You sit up and wipe your lips and suck on your thumb, “Next time baby, wake me up. I’ll take good care of you.” You giggle and shrug a bit. “I love you.” You lean forward and kiss him lightly. 

He pulls you against him, “Thanks for the helping hand baby.” He nods, panting a bit.


	32. Abused and Comforted

Niall had you lay underneath him, his lips greedily sucking and nipping at your neck. Moans of pleasure slip from your lips as he does so. 

This is the farthest you two had gone. You were just in a tank top underneath him. Your panties were taken off and bra was long gone. Niall only had his boxers on. Everything was fine. Everything will be fine. 

That was the mantra that you repeated over and over again. You loved Niall and you wanted to give him this part of you. But as soon as his fingers ran over you and he soaked his fingers-it all came back and you froze. 

The flashbacks of everything. The rough hands. The not so gentle way you were touched. It was all without your permission. You were forced to do things that you didn’t want to. Body parts forced into you that you didn’t want. You said no. “No! No no no!” You shake your head and push Niall off, tears filling your eyes. You blink and rub your eyes to get the image of _him_ out of your head. The way he made you feel. You weren’t living in the moment with Niall. You were living in the moment with _him_. 

“What? What is it? I’m sorry!” Niall sits up and dries his fingers on the bed sheet. After that, he pulls it over your lower half of your body. He sees your tears and cups your cheek, “What did I do? Am I not making you feel good? We don’t have to do this.” He presses, trying to comfort you. 

You pull away and shake your head, “It’s not you, it’s me.” You whisper out. 

“Baby… Talk to me. Please. I love you. I want this with you but only if and when you’re ready.” He says soothingly. 

Your eyes searched his worried blue ones. You could see the love in them… How could you not tell him, “Niall… I need to tell you something. Something that is really close to me and really, really hurt me. All of this, it has _nothing_ to do with you.” You nod as you speak to Niall, who watches you carefully. With a deep breath, you tell him what happened. And you very much wished it never happened. 

Niall watches you after you finish. His eyes were unblinking, he took in your tearful expression. He pulls you to him and hugs him to your chest, “Oh baby.” He murmurs and kisses your temple lightly. “I am sorry. You should have never, ever, EVER, had that happen to you Y/N-he was sick to do this to. This does not define you. This does not and should not keep you from a fruitful and full future.” He whispers, his eyes hard on yours. “This is something that should give you motivation to give you a big FUCK YOU to everyone in the world that thinks you’re broken because of this.” He pushes a piece of your hair behind your ear. “I love you. Even more. You trust me and baby. We can take this as slow as you want. As fast as you want. This is about keeping you comfortable and making sure you feel good with complete permission from you.” 

Tears slipped down your cheeks as he spoke. You could feel the love rolling off of his words. It wasn’t your fault. And sometimes, the world does need a big fuck you. You were here to do just that. 


	33. Friends with Benefits

Pt. 1

“Niall!” You call out, walking in through the garage door. You were horny and ready to go. Making the agreement to be friends with benefits (you were physically attracted to him, but he was just a friend and he felt the same towards you) a while back, this became a regular thing. 

He looked up from his bowl of cereal and the morning paper. “Hey love, ‘ow are ya?” Niall smiles softly at you. 

“Horny and ready to go.” You smirk and head towards his room. Niall watches you walk off and shoves one more bite of cereal in his mouth, slurping the milk and running towards his room, pulling off his shirt as he goes along. 

You grin as he walks in and pull him in for a rough kiss before shoving him back onto the bed. 

He smirks and looks up at you, “I love it when yer so dom.” He teases. This didn’t happen often, but when it did… It was always fun.

You giggle and shrug a bit, pulling off your tshirt, “No you don’t.” You giggle and shake your head. 

“No, I don’t.” He sits up and takes off your bra, tossing it aside. “How was the gym this morning?” Niall raises his brows, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you to lay back on top of him. 

“Oh, it was lovely. Did my arse work outs today.” You nod and kiss along his neck, before attaching your mouth to his, “You going to write with the guys today?” 

Niall nods and pulls you down to kiss him, his hands cupping your face as he did so. Sometimes these tender caresses made you feel like there was a lot more to all of this besides being fuck buddies. 

You pull away, biting your lip. “Kinda want to ride you, finish my leg work out.” You wink and pull his sweats and boxers off at the same time. 

“Anyt’ing to help ya fer dat bikini body!” He chuckles but that quickly fades when you slide onto his dick, a dirty moan coming from him. 

You loved making him feel good and he loved making you feel good… It all worked out for the both of you. 

The sex was the best, to be honest. With time, you gave Niall the appropriate instructions and vice versa. You two know how to make each other feel the best possible. 

Niall and you lay there, panting. You had the sheet pulled up and you looked over at him with a lazy grin, “Thanks.” You pant out. 

“Anyt’ing fer ya.” He leans over and pecks your cheek. Niall grows quiet after a moment, letting his beating heart slow after a bit. He had a growing attraction to you for a long while, it started off insignificant but now… “Hey, Y/N?”

You got out of bed and started to get dressed, “Yeah?” You glanced up at him and smiled softly. 

“I uh, I hope ya ‘ave a good day.” He smiles and gets up to get dressed as well. Admitting to you he had feelings for you could fuck up the friends with benefits. He just guessed today is not that day for this and for this part to come out. 

“You too Ni!” You smile and peck his cheek, grabbing your car keys. “See you tonight at the club!” 

Niall watched you go, chewing his top lip. Friends with benefits never truly work out.


	34. More than Benefits?

Pt. 2

Clothes were strewn through Niall’s house. They started in the foyer and ended in his bedroom. You had a long day at work and you needed some relaxation time and what was better than being fucked by Niall? Nothing. 

Screams of pleasure came from you as Niall pounded into you, his rhythm steady and his thrusts deep. He always knew how to make you feel good, make you scream. It was Niall’s personal goal to make sure you left well fucked and exhausted. 

But Niall longed for more than the fucking. He wanted more from you and wanted more from all of this. He was going to attempt for the umpteenth time to tell you again that the reason it was his personal goal to make you feel good was because he had fallen for you. He loved you and wanted the best for you and wanted to be the one in your life to make you scream, to make you smile… All of it. 

* * *

After finishing, you two lay next to each other, utterly exhausted. You had a dopey, post-orgasm glow and deliriousness about you and Niall was just feeling great. But for what he was about to do… The nerves started to slowly take over and push the good feelings out. 

“That was hands down the best fucking you ever given me. If I was a smoker, I would be relishing it in a fag right now.” You tease and pinch his cheek lightly. “Good job, Ni.” You tease and sigh happily. 

Niall nods, glancing over at you, “Glad I could do such a good job.” He smiles a bit shyly. “I, uh, I have a question fer ya though…” He takes a breath. “Do ya think maybe, we could make love instead of da fucking? Give dat a go?” There was nothing more than Niall wanting to take it slow and steady with you. Feel the pleasure together-have more than the mindless fuck. 

Your eyes widen, “Make love?” You wanted to laugh but didn’t, seeing the vulnerability on his face.  “Why would you want to do that? Friends with benefits don’t make love…?” Your brows raise up, a little confused and curious. 

He runs his hands though his hair, “I-well I was t’inkin’ that I could make ya feel good like dat… Because, I want ya ta know how I really feel… I have fallen fer ya, Y/N. Not on purpose. But it just sorta happened. I realised I loved da way ya talk, yer smile, yer laugh, yer screams of pleasure when I hit jus’ da right spot…” 

Shock runs through you, he has fallen for you? Why would he do that? Honestly, it doesn’t make sense. “I-I dunno.” You bite your lip, did you feel that way?

You looked forward to each day with him, looked forward to not only being fucked, but being able to tell him about your day, knowing your making him feel good too… But this could complicate things. This could make it where you loose a friendship if it doesn’t work out. But it could also be the best thing that you ever had, something that would last… well, forever. 

“Please, Y/N, let’s jus’ give it a go. I love ya and I want ya ta know dat ya will be the only one dat I love.” He whispers, cupping your cheek, his eyes searching yours. Niall was the only one past your walls… Past the guards of your mind and heart. How could you pass this up?

“We’ll give it ago.” You whisper, nervous as all hell. 

He grins and leans in to kiss you, his hand cradling your cheek gently. “I’ll make sure ya don’ regret it.”


	35. I Think This is More... Than Benefits

 You were terribly nervous. You two have been fuck buddies for awhile. It was easy. No strings attached, but now… at this point… If you two made love and it was something more. You two could never go back. You could possibly loose your friendship. 

Your throat was dry, Niall’s hand shook. But after a moment, he cups your cheeks and kisses you. He wanted this so badly. He was in love with you. Niall knew every single nook and cranny of your body, everything that made you moan and cum. But this time… This time was going to be different. He wanted, no needed, you to realise that you felt the same. He knew that you did. But you were so consumed in the thought of you two just being fuck buddies… Everything else was lost in translation. 

His tongue slipped into your mouth. Such a familiar feeling and sensation, but this had a totally new feeling behind. His fingers gently trailed down the length of your body and found your clit. Niall’s fingers worked against your clit, getting you absolutely soaking for his dick. He wanted you to feel completely special. 

Once he deemed you were ready enough, he gently pushed into you. He smiles softly, his eyes searching yours, “You’re… so beautiful.” Niall whispers against your lips, “I-I love you.” His words are shy and unsure. But he knew that feeling and he wasn’t going to let it go. 

You were panicking a bit, this was all so much, so fast. You do keep your eyes on his, but you can’t say it back. Because, he was just your–. You loose your train of thought as his movements start and his fingers stay on your clit. 

There was no screaming or loud moans. No grunting or cursing to each other. Soft whimpers, sharp gasps and quiet moans come from both of you. 

Making love was just a joke to you. not real. But, this, this proved differently. Niall was making love to you and it made you want to cry. It was so fucking great. 

As you cum, you feel him cum inside of you as you do. You two came together. That didn’t happen for you two. Or for you period. 

You moan out his name softly and you hold him close to you. Your sweaty limbs are tangled with his, both of you are trying to catch your breath and Niall is just enjoying the look on your face. That post orgasm glow. 

“I do love you, Y/N. I have for a long while…” He bites his lip. 

With a deep breath you nod, “I love you, Niall.” You whisper and lean in to kiss his swollen lips gently. 

It was definitely more than benefits. 


	36. Boy Next Door

The house across the street has been up for sale for as long as you can remember. People would come and go, but still no one would buy it. But finally, _finally_ , the For Sale sign came down and moving trucks showed up. 

You stayed upstairs and looked out your front window of your room and watched them move all of their stuff in. From what you could tell, there was no  kids your age. You just saw two people and a significantly older “kid” who seemed to only be helping move. 

As your eyes wandered about the movement and the people working and moving, you brought your eyes up onto the window across from yours and saw a blonde guy, doing the same thing you were doing. Watching everything. He was cute from what you could see. 

Blonde hair, lighter eyes (from what you could make out), and completely handsome. His eyes met yours and a smile flashed across his face. 

Niall wasn’t keen on moving, he didn’t want to leave his little town of Mullingar to come to the states for his dad’s work. But it is what it is, he guessed. When he connected eyes with you-he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. You two were doing the exact same thing. Watching everything and he was trying to figure out the neighbourhood. 

He signaled to you to go downstairs and you blushed deeply, but headed down. 

Niall had beaten you and was patiently waiting for you standing on his sidewalk. You started across the street and he met you in the middle, a grin pasted to his face. 

“Hey, I’m Niall.” He nods, smiling, holding out his hand. 

“I’m Y/N.” You murmur and take his hand in yours. “Nice to meet you.” A smile lights up your face. 

Niall’s heart starts to beat faster. 

So the boy next door meets the girl next door. 


	37. Boy Meets Girl

You sat with Niall in his room, the boxes piled around the two of you-the mattress and his guitar were the only things he managed to unpack. You had easily slipped up into his room, going completely unnoticed with all of the hustle and bustle of moving in.

His blue eyes were on yours, “All right love, any requests?” He smiles and mindlessly strums. 

You think for a moment, biting on your lip, “[Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GoT4rtLFh4), by Ed Sheeran.” 

He nods, “Brilliant. Lucky I love Ed, otherwise I would know none of these songs!” He jokes and starts to strum and sing softly. 

Your heart melted. He was handsome, seemingly smart (by the fact he could hold an intelligent conversation), and he could play guitar. On top of that, you saw the footballs around his room and assumed that he was athletic. 

His fingers worked the strings effortlessly, you didn’t think he would sing, but he did-and could sing well! Fuck, you wanted him as yours. But you needed wait until he started school with you before he made his decision. There were some beautiful girls at your school and he was hot-he would be snatched up quickly. 

Niall finished and he met your eyes again, “Well?” His brows come up a bit. 

“That was very, very well done!” You nod as you speak and can’t keep the stupid grin off of your face. 

He blushes a bit and shrugs, “That’s nothing.” He murmurs. 

You bite your lip as you realise you embarrassed him. “Didn’t mean to make you flush.”

“Not everyday a pretty girl tells me that she likes my playing.” Niall smiles a bit at you. 

Now it was your turn to blush, “Not everyday a cute boy asks to play for me.” 

Niall puts his guitar aside and leans forward to kiss you lightly. You were surprised but kissed him back almost eagerly.

It was just a light peck on the lips, no tongue, but that wasn’t needed. It was a sweet kiss on it’s own. 

“Thanks for being the girl next door.” Niall whispers against your lips.


	38. Roommate Frustrations

“For fucks sake!” You growl at your roommate. You turn and shake your head at him. “Can you not fucking do anything right!” The dishwasher overflowed with bubbles. 

He had put too much god damn soap into it. Thus, the dishwasher is overflowing with bubbles and the bubbles are all over the kitchen and leaking out to the living room. 

Niall pokes his head out of the door and has to fight to keep from laughing. “I am oh so sorry.” He smirks and walks out of his room. “Did I do dat?” He asks with an innocent look. 

“Yes! You fucking did!” You shove him. You did not think that all of this bull shit would happen with Niall when you took him on. You thought he was a hot piece of ass and you wanted a manly man. 

But he proved to be totally incompetent. 

Niall knew what he was doing. He liked riling you up. You were sexy as fuck and he loved pissing you off. You were particularly hot that way. You were bent over wiping up the bubbles and water and he bit his lip. 

You straighten when you realise he isn’t even paying attention to your anger and your ranting. “Ya going to stare at my arse all day or actually help me!?” You flushed, but not from anger but pleasure… And you were utterly flattered.

 “But it’s so cute.” He smirks and winks at you, starting towards his bedroom.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” You follow him and pull him back, “Don’t think just because you were being cute you can walk off and leave me to clean this up!”

“I was bein’ cute?” He smirks a bit at you. 

“Oh for gods sake!” You growl and turn around to go back to cleaning and he pulls you back to  him. 

“No ya don’.” He smirks and leans down to kiss you, “Ya know, I’ve been wanting to do dat fer a while.”

You look up at him with wide eyes, “I-” You wanted that. You tangle your fingers in his hair and pull him down for another kiss. 

He picks you up and carries you to his room, throwing you on his bed. 

* * *

You wake up, curled up around Niall, your head on his shoulder. You had spent the night alternating between love making and fucking. He had love bites decorating his neck and claw marks on his chest. God he looked sexy. 

Niall’s head turned to look at you and he smirks a bit, “Well last night was amazin’.” He stretches and you lean up to kiss on his neck again. 

“I enjoyed it.” 

“I vote we do it again soon.” He smirks. 

“Well… We _are_ roommates.” You giggle and raise your brows at him. 

He bites his lips, “I think we should be lovers.”


	39. Bloody Paper Boy

pt. 1

This was the third day that your paper was late and your dad called you down early, to go buy him the morning paper. Frankly, you were getting irritated with the paper boy you guys were _supposed_ to be “paying” for. You went and got your dad’s paper and brought it back before going to the newspaper company to find out who the little twat was that was supposed to be delivering your papers.

A blonde hair-ed boy, his face drawn in discouragement and a bit of frustration trips out of the editor’s office.

You kind of recognised him, “You are my paper boy are’t you?” You put your hands on your hips and glare at him slightly.

“Uh, yeah. Dat’s me. Niall Horan.” He pulls his paddy cap on and raises his brows. “What’s it ta ya?” 

“You’ve been skipping out on my house!” You glare at him, “My dad keeps waking me up early to go get  a paper because you aren’t doing your bloody job!” You shake your head and Niall glares at you. 

“Well ‘scuse me Miss Priss, I am SO sorry dat ya ‘ave ta wake up early fer daddy! Miss out on da obviously necessary beauty sleep.” He raises his brows and pushes past you. 

“Oi!” You follow him and he turns around. 

“What?” He growls out, his blue eyes piercing yours.

Fuck. You forgot what you were going to say. 

A cheeky smirk comes onto his face and he raises his brows, “Maybe you’ll get your paper tomorrow. Maybe you won’t.” He shrugs and you frown deeply.

“I’ll have hot tea and a biscuit waiting for you.” You bargain and bite your lip. 

He scoffs, “Okay.” He rolls his eyes. “If you’re there. You’ll get your paper.”

You woke up at an ungodly hour and had a thermos of tea and a biscuit wrapped in a napkin for him. You yawn a bit and sigh heavily, waiting for him.

Sure enough, in his stripes and paddy cap, and a bit of a scowl on his face he walked up. “Mornin’.” His scowl slipped into a cute smile and you shake your head a bit.

“Morning.” You murmur and hold the thermos out for him. 

He takes it and takes a seat with you, “Ya know… I never got yer name.” He murmurs.

“Y/N.” You blush a bit. 

“Great.” He murmurs. “I’ll see you same time tomorrow?” His brows come up.

With a shy nod you nod.

“How about dinner by Friday night?” He smirks a bit. Another nod from you. “Good, see you soon love.” Niall winks and heads out.


	40. The Sexy Paper Boy

pt. 2

You met Niall outside of your house almost every morning after that. But not on Tuesdays. He had Tuesdays off. Those were your favourite days because then you two could go off and do your own thing without him being crabby from being tired throughout the day.

But nothing was like the mornings you two spent together. You’d always wake up extra early and have breakfast and tea ready for him. The morning would end in kisses and smiles before you’d go up and pass out until he came back to have a second breakfast. 

It was Tuesday and you both lay on the blanket, Niall’s hat off to the side as he reads the paper and your head was in his lap. Your eyes were closed but the smile on your face wasn’t going away. “Hey… Y/N?” He says, his eyes looking down at you. 

The blue eyes seem to hypnotise you, “Yeah, Ni?” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” He says in a soft tone, his fingers pressing through your hair gently. 

A faint blush works from your chest to your cheeks. “I-uh, I’m in love with you, you bloody paper boy.” 

Niall laughs his loud laugh and leans down to kiss you gently, his fingers caressing your cheek ever so slightly. 

* * *

It was another early morning, the morning air making itself known by the ghost of your hot breath while you wait for him to come around. Your bloody paper boy. 

Niall comes around just like always and you settle on his lap and wrap him up in the blanket with him and hand him his morning cuppa. 

“Wanna know what I did last night?” You whisper as you kiss up and down his neck gently. 

“Hm?” He glances down at you. 

“Came to the thought of you.” You whisper, taunting your dominating paper boy.

Niall’s brows quirks and he looks down at you, “Is that so? You know what that means?”

Yes. Of course you did. It was your favourite thing. “No sir… tell me.” You whisper. 

“Ten spankings.” He tsks and shifts you over his lap, pulling a paper from his bag and rubs your pajama clad bum. “Count. Because then I have to finish work then I’ll come back for cuddles.”

His newspaper came across your bum and you giggle a bit. The papers never really hurt, but he liked warming your bum up with the paper. 

Once he got to four he started using his hand you counted quietly-couldn’t be waking up the family, now could you?

A soft moan comes from you as Niall’s finishes the spankings. “Okay baby girl, I have to finish, but I promise to come back for after spanking cuddles.” 

You nod and give him another kiss and he takes a biscuit before stepping off your front porch with a little wave. 

* * *

Sleep always came easily after Niall left in the mornings and he normally just climbed through your window and caught a couple more hours. 

“Sonuvabitch!” Niall curses as he slightly eats shit coming through the window. 

“You okay?” You ask, jumping awake. All he does is nod and kick off his shoes and slide off his coat jacket. He jumps into bed with you and tosses his cap on the side table. He takes the role of big spoon and buries his face in your neck. “Okay then, enjoy your nap. I love you.” You whisper and turn to him. 

After a return of a kiss and an ‘I love you’, you both easily fall asleep. 


	41. Holding Comfort

  
You hang up the phone, your throat constricting, eyes pricking with tears. You draw in deep and slow breaths. Your best friend’s mum has passed on. It was unexpected and not anticipated.

After finally getting your emotions in check and under control (seemingly), you went down to make dinner for Niall and yourself. You needed to hold yourself together.

* * *

Niall was rambling on. He noticed that you were just a little off, but Niall could tell you weren’t terribly wanting to talk about it. “Babe, t’is is jest a tad salty! Gettin’ parched ‘ere!” He joked.

It chipped at the small, weak, shield you had put up. The sobs started in your chest, your hands buried in your face, the tears poured unceasingly.

“Y/N?” His brows crease and he gets up and comes over to hug you close to his chest, “Baby, what is it? What’s wrong love?” He breathes out, rubbing your back soothingly. 

In broken sobs an hiccups, you get through the story of your best friend’s mum, but it didn’t change the way you felt-if anything it riled you up even more.

Niall carried you to bed and cradled you against his chest, “Hush baby girl, hush.” After you had calm down a bit, the soothing set in. “I am so sorry for your loss baby. I know she played a big part in your life. I know she loved you quite a lot as well…” He whispers and kisses your forehead. “You need to be there for your best friend though. She’s going to need you now more than ever.” He murmurs and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe at your tears, “We will get through this together.” He gets up and heads down to grab the carton of ice cream and bring it back up to you, two spoons. “Let’s eat some of our sad feelings and watch a comedy? We will get you a new dress for the memorial.” Niall smiles, trying to make sure, you were feeling entirely loved.

Loss is hard. Niall knew that, he knew that you needed to have someone there to be your support. He was going to be that support for you.


	42. Breaking the Bed

Niall’s hands grip the head board and his body is slamming in and out of you. Your screams were echoing through the room, Niall’s grunts and groans were much quieter than yours. The sound of skin slapping together and your wetness just made it all the more pleasurable.

You two didn’t notice the holes being made into the wall from the head board. Not that it couldn’t be fixed or anything. The pleasure that the two of your were experiencing together was better than anything else is going on around the two of you.

“I love you.” He pants before a loud crunching noise goes through the room and you two fall down a bit.

You both freeze and look at each other, “What the hell was that?” You whisper. Niall gently pulls out of you and looks down. The piece holding the mattresses up had splintered and totally broke. This is when Niall takes in the fact that you two had put two large holes in the wall.

He starts to laugh loudly, covering his face before holding his sides, “We fucking broke the blood bed!! And there are massive holes in the wall.” THe head board was tilted slightly. “Oh fuck, yes!” He jumps into bed and kisses you long and hard. “Dat’s what good sex is. Let’s finish.” Niall growls out and you giggle.

You were shocked that the bed broke, but you didn’t care. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed or replaced.

“Let’s finish then!” You laugh and push him to lay down and straddle him, pushing down onto him with a moan.


	43. Still Fucking Loving You

“You’re just another fucking girl that was just thirsty for my dick. And you were just a pretty one! So I fucking picked you!” Niall spits, before stewing a bit in his anger. 

Your jaw drops, your heart shattering a bit, “Oh my god.” You wrap your arms around yourself to hold you. You didn’t wanted to feel what you felt. He made you feel like shit. “Oh. Well, piss the fuck off then. Since apparently there are plenty of girls to suck on your dick.” 

As soon as Niall watched you wrapped your arms around each other, his heart dropped. That was a stupid thing to say He catches you before you walk out. “I am so sorry.” He pulls you to him. 

“No!” You rip yourself out of his arms and let your hand smack across his face, “You don’t get apologise for this!!” You scream out at him and shake your head. “Fuck you Niall Horan. Fuck. Off.” 

You slam the door behind you. 

Niall runs out after you, tears in his eyes. “Baby, please, don’t be like this!” 

“Don’t be like this!? Don’t. Be. Like. This.” You were seething. “You are such an arsehole, how could you fucking say anything like that? I fucking love you for you. Not your fucking cock you sack of shit.” 

Niall shakes his head a bit and pull you to me, “No. No. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I am so fucking sorry. I just.. I’m hurt…”

“Hurt!? Hurt?! Okay. No. It’s over. We are fucking finished.” You spit out. 

“Baby, look what you’ve done to me… I’ve counted all my mistakes and there’s only one standing out from the list of the things I’ve done… All the rest of my crimes don’t come close to the look on your face right now. I wish that I could take you to the stars. I’d never let you fall and break your heart. And if you wanna cry or fall apart… I’ll be there to hold ya.. None of that will ever change, please don’t leave me.” Niall is begging to you. 

“This is going to take time. Don’t call me. I’ll call you.” You shake your head and glare at you. “And the fucked up part? I fucking love you still.” You leave, praying that it will work out.


	44. Angry Fucks

“You are so fucking immature!” You scream at Niall and slam the door. “I fucking did not flirt with that fucking idiot!” You cry and head into the bedroom. “I can’t even be polite without you being a fucking cock twat!” 

“A fuckin’ cock twat, eh?” Niall barges into the bedroom, pissed off as fuck as well.  His accent getting so thick, he was barely understandable. “’m so fuckin’ tired o’ hearin’ how it’s always about how I am jealous! The fucker wanted you. It was obvious! You were-” 

Your hand flies to give him a swift smack in his face but he catches your hand, startling you. His eyes are angry and his brows go up. 

“Are ya sure ya wanna do dat princess?“ His face was close to yours. You weren’t afraid. You were astonishingly turned on. You wanted him. 

Without answering really, you just lean in and press your lips roughly against his. Niall responds to your kiss with his own angry lip movements. He ‘slams’ you against the wall and you just wrap your legs around him. “I love you and only you.” You gasp against his lips and he bites down hard enough on your neck to leave a mark. 

You were soaking through your thong and it was driving you crazy. Him biting on you fucking made you need him that much more. 

In the blink of an eye, you were both naked, covered in love bites, bite marks, some claw marks and all ready swollen lips from the kissing. Your ass was bright red from a few hard spanks.

Niall’s dick was slightly in pain from how hard he had gotten so quickly and the precum was beading at the slit. While you were dripping and your clit was completely swollen. You guys needed to make this happen. And soon before it started to hurt. 

He didn’t want  to do missionary sex. That was for making love. This was not love making. This was angry, rough, fucking. 

You look up at him with heavy lidded eyes and Niall gets off of you and pulls you off the bed and forces you to lay down, face down into the pillows. You trusted him with all this. And you knew he would stop if you asked him to. 

Without any warning, he rams into you. Niall moans loudly and spanks you before getting a good grip on your hips, bringing one hand around and rubbing your clit. 

“Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell yer so fuckin’ tight.” He moans out and you’re screaming into the bed. 

It felt so fucking good. Each thrust just building up your orgasm. You were so close to cumming before he pulls out and spanks you again. “Ya ain’t done.” He growls out at you. 

Niall makes you lay on the bed, “Wanna hear ya scream princess.” He smirks and puts your ankles to rest against his shoulders and starts to slam into you. The sound of skin echoing through the room, making a delicious noise that brings your orgasm over the edge. 

You scream out his name and Niall pulls out and covers your lower stomach in cum. “Oh fuck, dat was fuckin’ good.” He tilts his head back. “i love ya. Quite a bit.” He murmurs and goes to lay next to your sub-spaced body. He starts to whisper sweet nothings until you come down from it. 

“I love you.”  You smile a bit sleepily. 

“Sorry ‘m a jealous man.” He whispers and cups your cheek before kissing you. “I know yer loyal.” Niall nods a bit. 

“Always.” You whisper and lean up to kiss him again.


	45. Niall is Jealous

“Josh!” You smile and hug your best guy friend close.

“Hey Y/N!” He grins back and rubs your back gently for a quick moment. “How are things!?”

Niall watched the encounter and your animated features, chewing on his nails. He didn’t like how excited you seemed to be and he didn’t like Josh’s body language of leaning in and being all smiles.

You were completely enamored with everything that Josh had to say. This was the first time you had seen him since high school. The two of you went to different unis and then… You two were just in different worlds, different jobs. But you weren’t expecting to run into him at the local coffee shop!

Niall clears his throat and waits for you to introduce you to him.

“Oh! Yeah! This is my boyfriend, Niall.” You smile fondly at Niall, “Ni, this is my childhood best friend Josh.”

“Right.” Niall sizes him up a bit, standing up a bit straighter, broadening his shoulders. He would admit that Josh was attractive. And that made him a bit insecure.

“How’re you?” Josh raises his brows as he looks at Niall. “You got a great girl here. She’s a catch.” He nods and winks at you.

Niall grits his teeth and pulls you closer to you and wraps an arm around your waist. “I know. I love her a lot.” He kisses your temple and keeps his arm possesively around you.

You frown and kiss his cheek before shifting away. “Thanks you two.” You say with a faint blush tinging your cheeks.

Niall frowns. Were you blushing for Josh or for him?

As the conversation went on, Niall became more and more stand offish. And you grew more and more annoyed.

What the fuck was his problem?

Once you give Josh a good bye hug and both you and Niall get in the car to go home, you face Niall a bit. “What the hell was that?” You frown. “You were so rude to my friend!”

“No… I wasn’t.” He shakes his head a bit.

“Yes! You were! Is it because you are jealous or something? Because there is no reason to be. I only have eyes for you!” You say, arms folding.

“I wasn’t!” Niall lies, his ears tinging pink and he keeps his eyes on the road.

“You’re lying!”

“Am not!” He shakes his head.

“Yes you are! Your ears are turning pink and you have that look in your eyes. Why are you jealous of Josh? He is just my friend. He has had a girlfriend for awhile, as you should have heard…” You shake your head in disbelief.

“Well, I am sorry that you never act like that-“

“Don’t you dare start with that! I act like that with you more than you know!”

He rolls his eyes, “Bull shit.”

You give him the silent treatment until he parks. You turned a bit to look at him. “He was my best friend for as long as I can remember. But there has and never will be anything between the two of us. I have you and only want you. I love you.” You whisper and pout at him. “I am sorry that you felt that way and I should have been a bit more sensitive to how you felt.” You murmur and lean over to kiss his cheek. “You’re my best friend now.”

Niall sighs and looks down. “Well I am lucky to have a friend like you. I love you. I am sorry I was rude.”

“It happens.” You murmur and kiss his lips gently.


	46. Twinning

“Aw! Look who it is! It’s my twin!” Harry jokes as he comes and pulls you tightly in for a hug. Niall sets his face in a frown. He hated that you two seemed to be so flirty and so all over each other. All because your guys’ birthday was the same year and day. 

You grin and hug the curly haired boy. You held him close with a large smile. “Hey!” You giggle as Harry lifts and spins you around. 

Niall grits his teeth and let’s out quiet, but displeased noise. 

“So, are we planning our birthday together this year Haz? I feel like we need to go all out… Coordinate and throw a fucking rager.” You nod excitedly, sitting next to him, your full body turned to face his.

Niall was now being annoyed and it was irritating him.

“Fuck yes, Y/N! And we can even coordinate the colours. I vote we do a floral pattern… Make it a black and white party!” Harry nods and smiles brightly at you. 

You nod and give him a high five before hugging him, “Oh my twin, I love you.” 

“Stop!” Niall growls out. “I am tired of listening to you two! Harry, she’s my girlfriend you realise?” His brows raise towards Harry, anger starting to take over. 

You stand up, “Oi, relax! It’s a joke. I love you.. You need to calm down.” You say steadily, “Sit down!” 

“No, no. It’s enough every damn male is thirsty for you attention, but you spend the small amount of time that we do have together with him!” Niall starts to pace and you wave Harry away. 

Standing in front of him, your hands go to his shoulder. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” You get on your tip toes to give him a small kiss. “I love you. And I am excited for this birthday, because I get to spend it with the best boyfriend and with a good friend.” You murmur cupping his cheeks. “You’re being a jealous boob for nothing. Last I check, I kiss you. Love you. And sleep in the same bed as you. Not my long lost twin. Don’t even look like him anyways.” 

Niall calms down a bit and you pull him into a tight hug, rubbing his cheek gently. “Sorry. I think the party will be fun. But no fucking floral.” He mumbles. 

You smile gently and hold him close, “No fucking floral.” 


	47. Young and In Love

“What are you? 12?” Niall jokes, laughing his normal laugh. The one that you just loved more than you probably loved pizza (which was really saying something).

“Well, if that’s the case, you have a 12 year old sucking on your cock then.”  You huff and give him a look.

Between the two of you, there was a three year age gap, with him being your senior. You were twenty and he was 23.

Frankly, the jokes were getting old and it was driving you crackers.

“Babe-“

“No! No babing me right now. I am annoyed. We have a three year age difference. Not a fifteen year one. I know it’s silly for me to get all huffy over it, but I honestly can’t help it!” You speak so fast and with such frustration, Niall barely caught what you said.

“Hey, I am just joking with ya.” He murmurs, frowning.

“I know, and usually I don’t mind. But with this, it bothers me. I know I can’t drink in the states, I know you were able to vote before me, and all of that hooplah. But Ni, I want to be able to do things or say things without you taking it as me being too immature or young or whatever.” You give him a slight look.

Niall nods, “You’re right. I am sorry.” He sighs. “I just like razzin’ ya.” He murmurs and pulls you into a tight hug.

“Please don’t take this as I can’t take a joke because I can. But sometimes, Ni, you push it too far.” You say with a slight pout.

He nods again. “I know and I am sorry. I will find something else to tease you about.”

“Thank you.” You smile softly and get up on your tip toes to give him a small kiss


	48. Comforts in Nightmares

Niall had been waking up every night for the past few nights in a cold sweat and utterly breathless. Nightmares plagued him.

All of them were different but with the same ending. Death to everyone he loved.

The shitty part about it all, even when he woke up… They didn’t start there. Anxiety started to seep into his every day life. There was always something. A slight paranoia that left him on edge. You would go to work, he would freak out. He’d call his parents and brother as well as Harry, Louis, and Liam. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

But didn’t tell anyone why he was freaking out. He didn’t want anyone to worry.

However, you knew something was up. You were beside him while he thrashed in bed and whimpered in his sleep and woke up.

And one night, it got really bad.

Niall woke up to take a breath and realized he couldn’t. He was in the midst of a panic attack. He started to wheeze and shake and his vision blurred. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

You woke up to his odd sounds but almost dismissed them until you saw him in tears. You reached over and wrapped him up in your arms and rubbed his back.

Niall almost screamed when you touched him but relaxed as you enveloped him in your arms. He cried a bit more and clung to you.

You hummed softly and moved slowly, rocking side to side. “Breathe with me baby.” You say, taking a long and slow breath, wanting him to mimic it.

Which he does after a bit. After you get him to calm down, you go get him some water and pull him back into your arms. “Talk to me…” You say quietly and wait for him to go off on whatever he needs to say.

He starts off slow about the nightmares and then starts to get a bit worked up again. You soothe him after a second and let him go on his way.

“Niall, listen to me. We are all fine. Call us everyday if you need to. These nightmares are fake and they will go away soon.” You say softly and stroke his cheek and then pushing his hair out of of his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He murmurs back and buries his face back into your chest.


	49. Jealousy Isn't Becoming

“Josh!” You smile and hug your best guy friend close.

“Hey Y/N!” He grins back and rubs your back gently for a quick moment. “How are things!?”

Niall watched the encounter and your animated features, chewing on his nails. He didn’t like how excited you seemed to be and he didn’t like Josh’s body language of leaning in and being all smiles.

You were completely enamored with everything that Josh had to say. This was the first time you had seen him since high school. The two of you went to different unis and then… You two were just in different worlds, different jobs. But you weren’t expecting to run into him at the local coffee shop!

Niall clears his throat and waits for you to introduce you to him.

“Oh! Yeah! This is my boyfriend, Niall.” You smile fondly at Niall, “Ni, this is my childhood best friend Josh.”

“Right.” Niall sizes him up a bit, standing up a bit straighter, broadening his shoulders. He would admit that Josh was attractive. And that made him a bit insecure.

“How’re you?” Josh raises his brows as he looks at Niall. “You got a great girl here. She’s a catch.” He nods and winks at you.

Niall grits his teeth and pulls you closer to you and wraps an arm around your waist. “I know. I love her a lot.” He kisses your temple and keeps his arm possesively around you.

You frown and kiss his cheek before shifting away. “Thanks you two.” You say with a faint blush tinging your cheeks.

Niall frowns. Were you blushing for Josh or for him?

As the conversation went on, Niall became more and more stand offish. And you grew more and more annoyed.

What the fuck was his problem?

Once you give Josh a good bye hug and both you and Niall get in the car to go home, you face Niall a bit. “What the hell was that?” You frown. “You were so rude to my friend!”

“No… I wasn’t.” He shakes his head a bit.

“Yes! You were! Is it because you are jealous or something? Because there is no reason to be. I only have eyes for you!” You say, arms folding.

“I wasn’t!” Niall lies, his ears tinging pink and he keeps his eyes on the road.

“You’re lying!”

“Am not!” He shakes his head.

“Yes you are! Your ears are turning pink and you have that look in your eyes. Why are you jealous of Josh? He is just my friend. He has had a girlfriend for awhile, as you should have heard…” You shake your head in disbelief.

“Well, I am sorry that you never act like that-“

“Don’t you dare start with that! I act like that with you more than you know!”

He rolls his eyes, “Bull shit.”

You give him the silent treatment until he parks. You turned a bit to look at him. “He was my best friend for as long as I can remember. But there has and never will be anything between the two of us. I have you and only want you. I love you.” You whisper and pout at him. “I am sorry that you felt that way and I should have been a bit more sensitive to how you felt.” You murmur and lean over to kiss his cheek. “You’re my best friend now.”

Niall sighs and looks down. “Well I am lucky to have a friend like you. I love you. I am sorry I was rude.”

“It happens.” You murmur and kiss his lips gently.


	50. Christmas Cookies

You come home to the smell of burnt cookies. You wiggle your nose and look around. The air looked a bit smokey, “Ni?” You ask out in a giggle. 

“In here!” He calls out from the kitchen. You wander in and can’t help the laugh. The windows and door were open, the fan over the stove was on, he was scrubbing at these black charred circles on the pan. “Heyy baby.” He says sheepishly. “I was gonna surprise you with cookie decorating for the evening. But, well. I burnt the living shit out of the bastards.” He chuckles, flushed. 

You nod a bit, “I can see that.” You laugh a bit and come over to give him a kiss. “Let’s try this again? Together?” 

“Yeahh. That would be nice.” He nods and glances at the pan. “This thing is ruined. We need to toss it.” All you can do is agree and pull out the ingredients for a fresh batch of sugar cookies. 

* * *

You watch with a grin as Niall pulls out the unburnt cookies. “Baby they’re golden.” He says and puts the pan on the oven. 

“Just like you.” You nod and start to take the cookies off the pan to the cooling tray. “We just need to let them cool and we can decorate them!” 

“Y/N, this is the best cookie.” He pulls out the smaller pan and smirks at you. He had insisted that he needed to make a dick shaped cookie and of course you had to allow it. 

After you set all of the cookies to cool, you make the two of you hot chocolate. He puts all of the marshmallows into the mug. It was basically over flowing with ‘mallows. 

The two of you sit in front of the fire and sip on the cocoa, munching on marshmallows. 

After a bit, you two wander back to the kitchen and frost the cookies, putting various sprinkles on them. After a bit, Niall puts a dab of frosting on your nose, giggling a bit. 

You swat his hand away, “No! Stop.” You pout and wipe it off and lick your finger. He puts his frosting fingered to your lips. You shake your head but suck on his finger, cleaning it. 

He watches you carefully and pushes his second finger into your mouth. You suck on them, keeping your eyes on his. A low sound comes from him. “Love in front of the fire place?” He asks and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you towards the living room again. 

You smile and lay on the couch. He comes over and lowers himself gently over you. “Yes.” You whisper, leaning in to give him a long kiss. 

“Love you.” He whispers as he starts to unbutton your blouse. 

“And I love you.” You whisper back, laying back, eyes closing. 


	51. First Time Dad

You wake up from a short nap, comfortable as you can be in the hospital bed, looking for Niall, smiling as you see him sitting silently, holding your daughter.

* * *

Labour was hard, 20 hours of it really exhausts a girl. But it was all worth the end result. Your little girl.

Niall was over the moon, he signed you both up for all of the classes that you two could possibly take, made sure you had the best doctors money could offer… all of it. Niall was an active part in the pregnancy and you couldn’t be any more grateful to bring a baby into the world with someone like him.

Through the pushing and tears, Niall was there holding your hand and encouraging you and breathing. “Push, push, push! You got this baby!” Was his mantra and you will never forget the way he looked at you, touched you, and loved you though this.

When all was said and done, holding your small pink bundle to your chest, you looked down at the pink, chubby cheek girl that you two brought into the world.

“Oh my fuckin god.” Niall breathed, laying next to you, his calloused fingers gently tracing over her head. The contrast of his callouses and her smooth skin was one of the most beautiful things you saw.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” You asked, not breaking your gaze from her.

“Beautiful doesn’t even get close to describing it.” He said with a peck to your temple before leaning in and gently kissing the top of her head. You smile and watch her wiggle slightly, her face scrunching slightly.

Niall was meant to be a father, that much was evident from the type of person he was. When you told him you were pregnant, he looked at you as if you hung the moon. He looked at your baby girl that way now.

“You know, she’s going to be so lucky to have a daddy like you.” You murmur, watching her sleeping face.

A light flush works over his cheeks as he smiles and kisses you for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours.

Finally after the baby was fed, changed, and reswaddled, you finally fell asleep. It didn’t come easy, you kept glancing at the baby, making sure she was still asleep. However when you did… these few moments were glorious.

But waking up to Niall holding her close to him, gazing down at her was the best moment you’ve ever witnessed from him.

You stay silent for a moment, taking in the moment and making yourself remember it forever. “Ni,” you murmur and smile.

“Hey,” He whispers, not breaking his gaze and holding her closer.

“You’re so good at that.” You praise quietly.

“Thank you.” He smiles and kisses her forehead again. “I love you, liddle one.” He murmurs and looks up at you. “Look at what we brought into this world.” He sighs, a dopey grin on his lips.

You smile and sigh, “I know. Lucky to have you with me to do it.”


	52. Dirty Mornings

You were on your knees in front of him, blood shot eyes on him. Your mouth was opened as far as it could go and Niall was giving you a moment to suck on him-taking a break from fucking your face. You looked fucking obscene and Niall loved it. The way your tears were tracing down your cheeks, the smeared eyeliner and mascara from it, hair out of place, swollen lips, and faded lipstick… Everything about you said, nasty girl. And you were-especially for him. 

Your cheeks were hollowed and you were sucking, bobbing your head as you went, not breaking eye contact. His moans were everything to you, hearing that just made you wet. His head tilts back slightly as you deep throat him as much as you can, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. Another moan comes from him as you slowly pull your head back, focusing on sucking. “Fuck that feels awesome. Suck harder.” He manages to get out. 

All you do is comply. 

Your hand grips the base of his dick, your head bobbing again as you focus on sucking. Your tongue flicking over the head whenever you come off of his dick enough. 

Just as he was about to cum, he pulls back completely, not wanting this all to be over. 

You look up at him with heavy lidded eyes and Niall pulls you up, leaning down and kissing you roughly, biting at your bottom lip and pulling before pushing you onto the bed. He watches you for a moment, taking in your gorgeous nakedness. The way Niall looks at you, it makes you feel like it’s the first time he’s seeing you naked over and over again. 

“I’m going to fucking pound you senseless.” He nods as he speaks calmly, eyes on you as he makes you lay down with your face in the pillows and ass up. 

You glance behind you to watch him bring one hand down on your ass, causing the stinging sensation to radiate through your body. Your back arches every so slightly with the pleasurable pain. His fingers trail over your pussy, soaking them, before he carefully starts to finger fuck you. He wanted you close, wanted you on the edge before he fucked you into the mattress. 

When he watched your toes curl and the flush work to your cheeks, he stopped. Niall knew you well enough to know when you were ready to cum and this was not how it was going to happen. It was going to happen on his dick or not at all tonight.  

You whimper at the loss of his fingers before moaning loudly as he fucks into you. Niall lets out a loud groan and lets his hand land on your ass again with another light spank. “Fucking hell,” he breathes out before pulling all the way out and pushing back into you, causing you to whimper his name. 

After a few more teasing pull outs, he gets a good grip on your hips and finds his rhythm. His goal was to keep it deep but quick. He wanted you putty in his hands. He wanted you screaming. 

It felt so fucking good too. No one could fuck you like Niall did. Ever. 

Between the sounds of skin slapping against each other and the mixture of your moans and praises between one another, you were building back up to cumming again. 

You bring your hand up to rub at your clit as he fucks you. You were whimpering, asking to cum and he lets out a loud moan before agreeing to it. “Squeeze your legs tighter, fuck.” He gasps out his request. You do your best to do so and his hips stutter in rhythm. That’s what he wanted. 

A few more deep thrusts from Niall; your body tenses up before you let out a scream of his name, gripping the sheets until your knuckles were white, tightening around his dick buried in you, you cum. 

Putty in his hands.

“Oh fuck, baby,” He gasps, moving his hips a bit faster, not focusing on going deep anymore. His hips rut up a few times against out of rhythm as he starts to cum, letting out a moan of your name. You did this to him, made him cum. 

You two ride it out together before he pulls out and collapses next to you, tangling your legs together and pulling you to this chest. Both of you were a sweaty, orgasm dazed mess. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He breathes out, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

You manage a breathless giggle, “Yeah it was.” You breathe out and kiss his flushed chest lightly. 

You both lay there, trying to catch your breath, enjoying the closeness and warmth of one another. 


	53. Dirty Laundry

It had been a long week for you. You were thankful for the weekend, but knew it would be filled with chores. You and Niall were constantly busy and let things go. Dishes were dirty, the floors were horrendous, and the laundry pile was getting to be much. 

You promise yourself that you will go to the gym, run the last of your errands and start on the many of the chores that have been left for the weekend. 

Niall was in the garage when you pull up and you give him a quick kiss before going up to change. You change quickly and drag the two baskets worth of laundry to the laundry room and separate the colours and the delicates. You start the first load before heading down. 

“Babe, there’s a load of laundry in the wash. Will you just toss it into the dryer when it’s done? I’ll finish up when I get home.” You peck his cheek and wave as you pull out of the drive. You hoped he would remember because it would be smelly if he didn’t. 

Niall watches you go and waves back. He could totally do this. He bites on his lip a bit. You did a lot for him during the week to take care of him, make sure that he was always ready. He heads in to the laundry room and puts on a timer to remind him to change it before going to start on the dishes. He washes and dries everything before going to change out the laundry and starting on another load. Between those loads, he vacuums and sweeps, dancing and singing to the music he had playing. 

He hung up his nice shirts and your nice blouses to dry so they wouldn’t ruin in the dryer. He’s seen you do it before. 

By the time you come home, he had cleaned up your home and was on the last load of laundry. He was folding it and still singing to himself as he was doing it. 

You look around and eyes widen. The house was basically spotless. “Ni?” You call out and wander to your guys’ bedroom. You watch him fold the cotton shirts of his and hang up yours. Even the bed looked like the sheets had been changed. 

“Hey,” Niall grins widely at you. “Laundry is done.” He nods and puts aside the last of his shirts. 

You shake your head slightly and you throw yourself into his arms, making him fall onto the bed. He tightens his arms around your waist. You lean in to give him a long kiss. “Let’s fuck in fresh sheets. Please.” You whisper, for some reason turned on more than you should be about Niall doing the household chores. 

“But… I just-” He stops when you palm him over his sweats. “Yeah, let’s.” He says a bit breathlessly. 


	54. Candy

“Daddy daddy! Next house!” A smaller version of Niall was going as fast as his little legs could carry him, to the next house. His little pirate head scarf trailing in the wind, pieces of candy falling out of his orange pumpkin bucket.   
“Go. He’s getting away.” You pat Niall’s bum and start to bend over to pick up the random stray pieces of candy from his bucket.   
“Rather enjoy the view of your bum, if you know what I’m saying,” He winks and takes off the smaller pirate.   
You shake your head. Pirates was the theme this year. You had to admit, you’re little family looked adorable. But there was something about Niall is his pirate costume…

* * *

  
It was pushing ten o'clock, houses were mostly closing down for the night and your guys’ lil pirate was dragging. Niall scoops him up and you take the candy heavy bucket. James was asleep before you two even made it back. His face was buried in Niall’s neck and hands limp around his shoulder.   
Once home, you and Niall carefully undress him before putting him to bed. With kisses to the forehead and the closing of the blinds and door, you and Niall creep down the stairs before breaking into James’ candy with a beer for Niall and a glass of red wine for yourself.   
“I’ll say, what a successful night.” Niall says with a mouthful of skittles.   
You laugh and nod. “I agree. James brought home a decent haul.”   
“Thank god he’s young enough to not know we eat 80% of his candy.” He laughs and reaches over to press a sticky kiss to your hand.   
“Right?” You laugh and smile at your husband. “You know…” Your eyes move slowly up and down his body. “Pirate theme was a brilliant idea.” You murmur and stand up to carefully straddle him to the couch.  
He watches you, smirking. His hands come to grip your hips tightly. “Yeah?”   
“Mhm. Something about the earring. And the eyeliner…” You nod and lean in to give him a long and slow kiss, your hands rubbing from his shoulders down his chest. “This too.” You whisper against his lips, your fingers trace the deep V of the pirate blouse, trailing over his chest hair.   
Niall kisses you again. “I’ll be sure to keep this around then…” He smirks and bites on your lip, pulling gently at it.   
You go to knot your hands in his hair, pulling his head back so you could bite and kiss on his neck. Your lipstick was on his lips and now his neck. But you didn’t care about that. All of this was about to get extremely messy.   
Niall guided your hips into grinding as you sucked at his neck. “Pretty sure it’s a pirate theme and not a vampire theme,” he gasps, rutting his hips up for more pressure on his dick.   
You bite once more, hard enough to leave an imprint of your teeth. “Next year.” You gasp back and focus your hips on grinding, eyes on his.   
When Niall couldn’t take anymore, he let out a growl and ripped open your pirate blouse-buttons popping off and rolling around. He let the fabric gather at your waist and unclipped your bra and tossed it aside. His head buried between your tits and he takes turn sucking and biting at your nipples, leaving you soaking in your panties.   
He struggled for a bit with your fishnets before another low growl came from him. He had you sit up on your knees and ripped the fishnets at the crotch before shoving your panties aside and rubbing at your clit roughly. He wanted you to scream. The way you did before James was easily awakened.   
You help Niall shimmy just enough out of his pirate pants and sink down onto him. His fingers were fast in your clit and you moved his hand. “I’ll cum before you’re even close. Enough.” You whimper out and just focus on riding him. You wanted him to feel good too.   
When Niall was closer, he goes back to rubbing at your clit and biting gently on your nipples, his only goal to get you to cum.   
You do so, moaning out his name loudly, tightening around him as your hips stutter in their rhythm. He cums as you tighten, moaning and closing his eyes, his face staying pressed into your chest.   
“Fuck,” You whimper out softly and kiss the top of his head.   
“Aye matey.” He laughs breathlessly against your warm, soft skin.


	55. New Dads {Narry}

 

Niall and Harry were expecting. The fear was running through them both as they rush to the hospital. Niall was gripping Harry’s hand, breathing heavily.

“Darling, breathe.” Harry says nervously, his eyes flitting nervously to Niall. “Please, you’re stressing me.”

“I-I’m trying!” Niall pants out and gives Harry a look. “Not much I can do when I forgot my inhaler.”

Harry fights his eye roll. Of course he forgot his inhaler, his beautiful Irishmen tended to forget the most important things to the most important events—like the birth of their babies. “Glove box, my love.” He murmurs and kisses his knuckles.

Niall fumbles with the lever to open it but does and takes a few puffs and lets out a sigh and rubs a hand over his chest and stomach as he feels himself catching his breath.

“How are you feeling now, Ni?” Harry looks at him at the stop light.

“Like I can breathe.” He smiles and stares into the green eyes that held nothing but adoration for him.

“Oh good. Didn’t need you passing out before we meet our babies.” Harry chuckles.

“She’s doing okay, right? The mum?” Niall checks his phone and looks at Harry, nerves and worry starting to root in his stomach.

* * *

Niall and Harry were very private about this whole affair. They did everything through hired people and through clinics that were notorious for anonymity and well accredited.

They hand picked their egg donor. She had light hair, light eyes, smart, and musically talented. They had the egg fertilized equally between the two of them, picking an egg that was fertilized by Harry and the other by Niall. The eggs had been put into a chosen surrogate mother they were paying. But like everything else, she didn’t know who’s babies she was carrying, just that she was being paid handsomely and she was required to do a weekly check in. Niall and Harry had a deep background check done on her and had her constantly under surveillance.

The need for anonymity of it all was to protect their unborn children, the women that were involved, and their own lives.

* * *

Harry and Niall pull into the back, the hospital notified that it was their babies that were being born and they were coming to be picked up.

They were brought in through the back and taken to a private waiting room, waiting for the surrogate to be through giving birth. Niall and Harry couldn’t help but pace. They were so nervous.

“We are going to be dads.” Niall says and runs his hands through his hair. After years of contemplating and trying to figure out what would be best, they did it.

They were having their babies.

Harry’s hair was pulled back in a messy man bun, he was tugging at the bottom of his grey t-shirt.

“Haz, darling, breathe.” Niall murmurs, watching his husband go through his anxious tendencies. He comes over and rubs Harry’s shoulders gently.

Another deep breath from Harry and Niall kisses the top of his curly head. “Do you think our babies will like us?” Harry asks in a quiet vice.

Niall sits next to Harry, taking his hands in his own. “I love you. So. Much.” Niall reminds him. “And I know for sure, our babies will love you just as much. And we will all thrive. Our own little family. Just me and you and our son and our daughter.” His voice is soft as he speaks.

Harry smiles faintly, “What are we going to name our babies again?” He asks—he just needed the distractions.

“Oh my love, you know what we are naming our kids. For our little girl, we will name her Darcy. Just like you’ve always liked. And for our son, Shane. After the Irish footie player.” He chuckles. “Our babies have the best fathers around.” Niall smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek. “We are going to do a good job. We are going to have a good family.”

Harry looks at his husband, his heart swelling. “I love you, Niall.” He sighs, feeling a whole lot less anxious—just excitement filling his stomach about the babies.

* * *

After a couple more hours, two nurses come in. One with a pink bundle and one with a blue bundle. “Here are your babies.” They smile. Niall hops up and takes little Darcy into his arms while Harry takes Shane into his arms.

“I hope Shane gets the shade of blue your eyes are.” Harry comes over to stand next to Niall as he trails a finger gently over his pink, soft cheek before looking at his daughter in Niall’s arms.

“I hope Darcy gets your green eyes.” Niall murmurs and kisses her forehead and looks over at Shane. “Oh he got my nose.” He chuckles a bit, touching his nose lightly.

“She has my lips.” Harry smiles and traces Darcy’s lips.

“Fuck, we can make some pretty babies.” Niall looks up at Harry. Harry smiles and leans down a bit to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

They both take a seat next to each other and focus on the babies they are holding. The nurse takes pictures of Niall and Harry their children, sighing. “Congratulations, daddies. We are having the mother pump herself now. She’ll come in regularly to pump herself for the babies. We will have it delivered to your home.” She hands them each a bottle, “Their vitals are clear and they are healthy. So feel free to take them home whenever.”

Niall and Harry start to feed the babies, meeting each other’s eyes, smiling softly. “Now. We will go now.” Harry murmurs and stands up.

* * *

They settle at home in the nursery, sitting side by side in the rockers. Niall now held Shane close to his chest, singing softly to him. Harry cuddled Darcy close, listening to his husband serenade the babies.

If this is what it meant to be home, Niall and Harry never wanted to leave again.


	56. Niall's Crush

**Niall:** _Hey gorgeous, you awake?_

You were just walking through the door when your phone buzzed. You rolled your eyes. You and Niall had been seeing each other for some time now. You knew where these antics were leading.

 **You:** _Ni, it’s only 8. I just got home. Why, you feelin lonely all ready?_

Niall chuckled a bit, shaking his head. Of course you knew all ready. His fingers paused for a moment. **Niall:** _Yes :( I miiiss you. Did you get home okay?_

A faint smile touched your lips as you go to your bed. **You:** _Yes I did. And I miss you. <3_ As kinky as Niall could be or fuck boy-ish, he was still your thoughtful almost boyfriend.

 **Niall:** _What are you doing?_

You take your pony tail out and lay flat on your bed. **You:** _Just laying down._

**Niall:** _What are you wearing ;)_

**You:** _Jeans and a sweater-what I was wearing for our date earlier._ If you rolled your eyes any more they would get stuck in your head. 

Niall huffed, but knew that he wasn’t going to get much farther. He really liked you and enjoyed dating you. You two had gotten physical here and there. He loved the time he got to spend with you. And he knew that you loved giving him shit for these silly antics. **Niall** : _That’s hot. Those jeans made your ass loooook ace._

Laughing, you got up and headed towards the bathroom. **You:** _Are you only after what’s in my clothes? :(_

Niall replied immediately, **Niall:** _Absolutely not. You are the kindest, sweetest, smartest, loveliest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of spending my time with. What’s in your clothes is just a perk. <3 _

You smiled softly at your phone, your heart warming. **You:** _You’re sweet, Horan._ You set your phone on the bathroom counter and turn on the water before starting to undress.

 **Niall** : _Can I come over tomorrow? I’ll bring beer and ice cream._ He hummed softly, getting comfortable in his pillows.

You picked up your phone, waiting for the shower to heat up. **You:** _Only if it’s Guinness and Half Baked by Ben and Jerry’s. :P_

**Niall:** _Is there anything else that I would bring over? Absolutely not, c’mon Y/N, don’t ya know me?_

You shook your head, smiling. **You:** _I would like to think I know you very well. But who knows. I’ll pay per view the UFC fight :*. I’ll be back in a few._

Niall pouted when you say that you would be a few minutes. **Niall:** _What?? Why? You can’t entice me with UFC and then go away! I’ll send NUDES! ;D_ He smirked as he sends you the “threat”.

You kick your clothes into the corner. **You:** _I’ll sell them for profit. You wouldn’t dare._ You hummed in thought for a moment. **You:** _I’m going to take a shower._

Niall’s brows came up, a small smile resting on his lips. **Niall:** _lmao._ He typed out a few different responses before going with something that was more decidedly _him_. **Niall:** _Can I join?_

Exactly what you were expecting. You laughed a bit and shake your head. **You:** _Maybe next time ;) xx_

**Niall:** _I’ll hold you to it, darling._

You turned on your music and set your phone in the corner so the music was louder. You were happy with him and he was happy with you.

Both of you were excited to see where it would go.


	57. Posting Bail

Niall was with his LA crew and things were getting a bit rowdy. The liquor never really stopped pouring. The girls came and went, but he wasn’t focused on them. He was having one of the best nights of his life with some of his best friends (that weren’t his boys of course. Louis, Harry, and Liam had his whole heart).  

The bar was announcing final call and the lads all took one more shot before stumbling out of the club and into the street. “We need ta go to da parkin garage!” Niall slurred and leaned heavily on Deo (who was leaning on Niall just as heavily).

Willie came up on the other side of Niall, “We need ta get McD’s.” He huffed as the others come around as they stumble their way to the car park.

“Fuck, I need ta piss.” Niall breaks away from his cousins, tripping over himself as he starts towards the corner. He’d piss real quick, get going.

What he wasn’t anticipating was the cop going through and checking the parking tickets in windshields.

Niall’s dick was out when the cop rounded the corner.

“What are you doing?” The cop frowned, walking closer.

Niall curses and tries to stop, but he was mid-stream and there was no way in hell he could just stop.

“Are you-are you urinating?” The cop sighed, “Finish up, hands on your head.”

Niall cussed and shook before putting his dick back into his pants, he stumbled as he turns.

“How much have you had to drink tonight, sir?” The cop came up and pulled his cuffs off of his belt.

“Uh…” Niall looks at his cousins and the rest of his friends howling and piling into the SUV that pulled up. But the SUV waited, even though all the guys new what was going to happen.

 

Public indecency and public intoxication.

Niall was in cuffs and heading toward the police car. He tried to blink back his tears of embarrassment and some of slight fear.

American jail.

_

Niall was sitting in a cell by himself and had to wait until his piss test came back.

“You’re clean, Horan.” The cop looked into the cell. “You can have your one phone call.” He waited for Niall to put his hands into the slot to have the cuffs put on.

He had his personal belongings taken from him except his clothes—thank god. He knew he’d look like shit in the stupid stripes.

“Can I make long distance?” He asked, reciting the numbers in his head.

“Yeah.”

He did the math and it had to be close to noon England time and he was praying Louis would be awake. The cop cuffed him to the desk so Niall has a hand to dial. He punched the digits into the phone and prays that Louis answers. He needed the stupid Englishman to answer the bloody phone.

“‘Ello?” The sleepy voice came from the other end of the line.

“Praise Jesus.” Niall breathed out, head still fuzzy. “Lou… I need you to bail me out. I’m in jail.”

There is silence on the other end of the line. “Jail? American jail? Niall are you fucking around with me, you sound pissed.” He yawned, starting to sound irritated.

“Louis, its me. Niall, your mate. In jail. Bail me out please.” Niall huffed out and rubbed his forehead.

Another moment of silence before Louis bursted out howling on the other line. “Niall the CHURCH BOY is in JAIL. AMERICAN JAIL! For WHAT?!”

Niall pinches the bridge of his nose. “Public indecency and intoxication. I was pissing in a car park.” He mumbled and flushed.

More howling laughter from Louis, he takes a couple breaths before speaking again, “Well mate, I’m in Donnie right now. But I’m sending an envelope with the uber driver.”

“You’re ordering me an uber?” Niall asked a bit dumbfounded.

Louis thumbed through his phone, “Yeah his name is Jake.” He muttered to himself. “He’s stopping by a friends house to pick up the cash. Is $6,000 enough? I think it is. I’m going to have to tip this guy so well.” He sighed.

Niall felt relief but also a bit of uncertainty. An uber driver?

“All right. Jake the uber driver will be there in about 15 after the cash pick up. Good luck—oh for gods sake Jake! He took a wrong turn. He’ll be there in thirty.”

“Thanks Lou, I seriously appreciate it. I will obviously pay you back—“

“Nah mate, it’s all good. I know you’d do the same for me.” There was a smile in Louis’ voice. “But do not puke in that fucking care, Neil! I just got my reputation back up to three after that sunroof flashing incident from last year.”

Niall snorted, remembering the pap pictures that were everywhere and how often Louis bitched nobody would pic him up because of it. “Don’t worry. I won’t do you wrong, mate. Star pupil and all that.” Niall leaned back. “Thanks again. I’ll come round next time you’re in LA and have Freddie. I’ll text ya when I’m free.”

Louis laughed and shrugged. “I’m going back to sleep. Best of luck and remember, no puking!”

“Love ya.” Niall sighed and shook his head.

“You too, mate. Bye.” Louis clicked off and Niall hung up.

“My bail will be here in about 30.” Niall nodded to the cop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from one of his latest Interviews xx


	58. Dodgy Knees

You were in the kitchen, putting the dishes away when you hear Niall come in. You glance up and smile a bit before frowning at the grimace on his face. “What’s wrong darling?” You ask and set the bowls in your hand down.

“Played footie and fucked up my knee.” He huffs out.

“Left or right?” You ask and go get some ibuprofen from the cupboard along with a bottle of water from the fridge. You glance at him as you grab a plastic bag to fill ice.

“My right knee.” He sighs and goes to the couch and plops down.

You come in with the ice pack, pain killers, and water. You put his foot under a pillow so it’s elevated a bit. “Take these.” You give him the pills and the bottle. He takes them effortlessly after you put the ice pack on his knee.

“I just want the knees of a twenty three year old, it’s not even funny anymore. Playing football for an hour shouldn’t have any repercussions for a twenty three year old.” Niall mutters, leaning his head back onto the couch.

You sigh and sit next to him, rubbing at his scared knee lightly. “I know darling. I’m so sorry.” You murmur, “Maybe you need to look into getting surgery in fixing this knee.” You say softly, continue to massage his knee gently.

He huffs softly and doesn’t look at you.

“I know.” You say quietly and lean down to kiss the dark pink line on his knee. “Try taking an aspirin before you go and play too.” You stand up. “I’ll get you a banana. Relax.” You put on a footie match for him. “Need anything else?” You ask and he shakes his head a bit but catches your hand as you gently rub his shoulder.

He pulls you back and pulls you close to him, “I love you. Thanks for loving me and my dodgy old man knees of mine.”

You hum and lean in the rest of the way to give him a gentle kiss. “Always, darling. I’m sorry that you’re in pain. Let me go get you a snack and we can have cuddles and watch a movie.” You murmur and give him another kiss. “I love you.” 

You kiss his nose before going to get snacks and come back for cuddles and Step Brothers.


	59. Pink Panties Equal White Roses

“Niall fucking Horan!” You whine loudly at the washer. He hadn’t separated the colors properly and washed it in the wrong temperature water. Now all your whites (and his) were soft pink due to the red wool socks that made it into the wash.

You know it’s an accident. But fuck.

Niall pokes his head into the wash room, having heard you from the living room. “Yes my darling?” He murmurs, his eyes soft and full of love.

You raise your brows and hold your now pink thong in one hand and one of yours and his white t shirts. “What colours are these supposed to be, babe?” You stand up and give him a long look, taking in his gym clothing.

He flushes a deep pink. “I-uh.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What colour, Niall?” You raise a brow.

“White.” He mumbles and hides half his face behind the wall.

You nod and pull out the red socks and put them on top of the washer before starting another load and putting bleach in. “What colour is my thong and our shirts now?”

He lets out a noise and completely goes completely behind the wall. “Pink.”

“Pink!” You nod and lean against the washer. “Because you washed your red socks… with all of our whites.” You sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He peeks back around.

You sigh again. “I separated the laundry. Why were there red socks in the whites?” You ask calmly.

“I don’t know.” He says honestly. “I switched the colours to the dryer and loaded the whites. Maybe the socks got left behind, stuck.” He says and bites his lip.

You nod and run your fingers through your hair. “Okay.” You murmur and pass him, leaning in kissing his cheek. “Thanks for switching the laundry. Have fun at the gym.”

He pouts and watches you go. He knew you weren’t mad but he could tell you were tired. “Love you!” He calls out.

“I love you.” You call back and start to make the bed.

You hear the garage door shut and you flop down onto the bed. You whine and bury your face in Niall’s pillow. You are PMSing and tired. You feel bad for snapping at Niall and you needed to apologize. After laying in the bed for a while you force yourself on a walk.

-

Niall worked out hard with Mark and they were leaving the gym, Niall telling his personal trainer the drama of the pink clothes and Mark can’t stop laughing.

“Oh mate. She’s probably just tired,” he claps his back.

“I’m gonna pick her up some flowers.” Niall smiles and nods. “White ones.” He unlocks his car.

“Good luck mate. See you tomorrow.” Mark waves and gets into his car.

Niall stops by a floral shop and gets a dozen white roses and drives home. He sees you walking back up to the house, headphones in, hands buried in the sweatshirt you stole from from his side of the closet, and slightly flushed cheeks. A soft smile takes over his face and he walks towards you, a sheepish grin taking over his face. “Hey baby. I’m sorry about the pink clothes.” He says and holds the roses out to you.

You look at the flowers and look at him. “White roses for the white clothes your ruined?” You tease and take them from him, taking in the scent of the roses.

Niall blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Didn’t think about it that way.” He mumbles and gives you a smile and a thumbs up.

You pull Niall into a tight hug, sighing when his arms wrap around your waist.

“I love you.” You whisper and rub his back. “Thank you for the flowers.”

He kisses the top of your head. “I love you. Let me draw us a bath and we can order in and I’ll order take out and we can watch-“

“Footie.” You interrupt. “Or golf.” You smile and pull away, taking his hand firmly in yours, leading him inside through the garage.

“And we will order new white things online.” Niall says and leans against the counter.

You trim the stems, put the flowers in a vase, and set them in the bar.

“Sounds good.” You lean over the counter and give him a gentle kiss.

He kisses you back and lets his hand rest on your cheek gently. “Love you, petal.”

“Love you.” You murmur and search his eyes.


	60. Pink Boxer Equal White Roses { Narry }

“Niall fucking Horan!” Harry whines loudly at the washer. Niall hadn’t separated the colors properly and washed it in the wrong temperature water. Now all the whites (and his) were soft pink due to the red wool socks that made it into the wash. 

Harry knows it’s an accident. But fuck. 

Niall pokes his head into the wash room, having heard him from the living room. “Yes my darling?” He murmurs, his eyes soft and full of love. 

Harry raises his brows and hold their now pink boxers in one hand and one of his and Niall’s white t shirts. “What colours are these supposed to be, babe?” Harry stands up and gives Niall a long look, taking in his gym clothing. 

Niall flushes a deep pink. “I-uh.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“What colour, Niall?” He raises a brow. 

“White.” Niall mumbles and hides half his face behind the wall. 

Harry nods and pulls out the red socks and put them on top of the washer before starting another load and putting bleach in. “What colour are our boxers and our shirts now?”

Niall lets out a noise and completely goes completely behind the wall. “Pink.” 

“Pink!” He nods and leans against the washer. “Because you washed your red socks... with all of our whites.” Harry sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Niall peeks back around. 

Harry sighs again. “I separated the laundry. Why were there red socks in the whites?” He asks calmly. 

“I don’t know.” Niall says honestly. “I switched the colours to the dryer and loaded the whites. Maybe the socks got left behind, stuck.” He says and bites his lip. 

Harry nods and runs his fingers through his hair. “Okay.” He murmurs and passes Niall, leaning in kissing his cheek. “Thanks for switching the laundry. Have fun at the gym.” 

Niall pouts and watches him go. He knew Harry isn’t mad but he could tell he is tired. “Love you!” He calls out. 

“I love you.” Harry calls back and start to make the bed. 

Harry hears the garage door shut and he flops down onto the bed. He whines and buries his face in Niall’s pillow. He is just overly tired and jet lagged. He feels bad for snapping at Niall and knew he needed to apologize. After laying in the bed for a while he forces himself on a walk. 

-

Niall worked out hard with Mark and they were leaving the gym, Niall telling his personal trainer the drama of the pink clothes and Mark can’t stop laughing. 

“Oh mate. He’s probably just tired,” he claps his back. 

“I’m gonna pick him up some flowers.” Niall smiles and nods. “White ones.” He unlocks his car. 

“Good luck mate. See you tomorrow.” Mark waves and gets into his car.

Niall stops by a floral shop and gets a dozen white roses and drives home. He sees Harry walking back up to the house, headphones in, hands buried in the sweatshirt he stole from from Niall’s side of the closet, and slightly flushed cheeks. A soft smile takes over Niall’s face and he walks towards Harry, a sheepish grin taking over his face. “Hey baby. I’m sorry about the pink clothes.” He says and holds the roses out to Harry. 

Harry looks at the flowers and looks at Niall. “White roses for the white clothes your ruined?” He teases and takes them from Niall, taking in the scent of the roses. 

Niall blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Didn’t think about it that way.” He mumbles and gives Harry a smile and a thumbs up. 

He pulls Niall into a tight hug, sighing when his arms wrap around Harry’s waist. 

“I love you.” Harry whispers and rubs his back. “Thank you for the flowers.” 

Niall kisses the top of his head. “I love you. Let me draw us a bath and we can order in and I’ll order take out and we can watch-“ 

“Footie.” Harry interrupts, “Or golf.” Harry smiles and pulls away, taking Niall’s hand firmly in yours, leading him inside through the garage. 

“And we will order new white things online.” Niall says and leans against the counter. 

Harry trims the stems, put the flowers in a vase, and set them in the bar. 

“Sounds good.” He leans over the counter and give Niall a gentle kiss. 

Niall kisses Harry back and lets his hand rest on his cheek gently. “Love you, pet.” 

“Love you.” Harry murmurs and search Niall’s eyes.


	61. Welcome Home

Niall watches you walk in and smiles, pausing his game. “Hi baby.” He says softly and sets his controller aside.

You smile at him, “Hey.” You kick off your heels and put your keys in the dish. You pad over to him andsit in his lap. “Did you have a good day?” You ask, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

He leans in and rests his head against your boobs. “It was good. Got a lot of writing done.” He murmurs.

You smile and rub the back of his hair, nails lightly scratching the back of his head. “That’s good.” You praise softly. “Great job.” You whisper.

His arms are wrapped around your waist and he smiles softly. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“I did.” You say softly and look down at him. “Was thinking about you today.” You murmur and smile.

He smiles. “Were you?”

“I was.” You nod.

“Anything particular?” He asks and raises his brows, kissing your chest.

“Just about you.” You say softly and look down. “And remembering the week in Sydney.” You smile and shrug. “How much time we spent naked on the beach or by the pool...” you bite your lip and move some hair off of his forehead. “Maybe in bed.” You sigh.

He pulls away and a faint smile touches his lips. “Sounds like you were a bit up in the clouds.” He rubs your hip gently.

“I was. You made me feel so good.” You smile. “And loved. And beautiful.” You rest your forehead against his.

He hums and kisses your lips before resting his head against the cushion of the couch. He blinks up at you, his lips parted while a flush worked its way up from under his sweater, tinging his cheeks pink. He loves hearing about how he made you feel. “How about I make you feel that way again... in our bed?” He asks, his hand slipping up under the hem of your dress, eyes slightly glazed on yours.

You feel your own blush work up your cheeks. “I think you sh-should.” You stutter out as Niall presses his fingers against your damp panties, moving them aside and tracing your clit, soaking his fingers before pulling them out and sucking his fingers clean.

You bite down on your lip and let a soft whimper.

His large hands grip your hips, shifting you so you’re straddling him to the couch. He moves your hips just in the way he likes, watching your cheeks flush darker. You gasp and your eyes flutter closed. He leans forward, his mouth hot on your neck as he lets out a heavy breath before sucking a light love bite into the soft skin. “I wanna make you feel so good, petal,” He murmurs, “you’re gonna feel so good on me,” He lets out a soft moan against your neck. You can’t help your own moans and biting down on your lip. “I can’t wait to be inside you, making you moan my name, whimpering for me.” He breathes into your ear and sucks on your earlobe.

“You’re going to have be begging now,” You whimper and knot your fingers in his hair, tugging gently.

“Fuck.” He stands up, hands gripping your ass as he carries you to the room.


	62. I Plucking Love You { Narry }

Before Niall opens his eyes, he registers the dull ache in his chest. He feels the tears behind his eyelids and doesn’t open his eyes until they go away.

 _Harry doesn’t love me_. Niall blinks and lets out a ragged breath.

-

_“I love you.” Niall said, nervous, fingers tapping against his own knee, avoiding the cool, green gaze on his face._

_Harry gaped a bit, his cool demeanor shattered. “I-uh. What?”_

_Niall didn’t think that almost 8 months of being together was too short to say words._

_“Uh,” a deep flush worked up his chest to his cheeks. “I uh-” Niall coughed and grabbed his water glass and took a sip. “I said I love you.” He felt like the people in the dimly lit restaurant were looking at him, staring. But he knew that was in his own head, all these couples were focused on themselves._

_Harry nodded slightly, “That’s what I thought.” He started to fiddle with the rings on his fingers._

_“Oh shit.” Niall got out and rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. I thought you-I mean-fuck. I’m sorry, H.” Niall leaned back and pulled a few notes out, skin feeling hot. “This should cover dinner. I’m gonna uh. I’m gonna go catch a cab.” His ears were burning, and he could barely hear anything because his heart was beating so hard._

_“Ni-” Harry got out but Niall was too quick, and was already out the door._

_-_

It had only been a few days since that dinner but it felt like an eternity. Ever since that Friday night, there has been a radio silence from Harry towards Niall and Niall does not have the balls to call him. His own ego was destroyed and his feelings were hurt. Harry’s face blanching after he shared his feelings were etched into his mind. It’s all Niall can see when he closes his eyes.

There’s a knock at the door and Niall sighs heavily, eyeing the clock on the night table. 8:30 in the morning.

The knocks happen again and Niall lets out a groan. He looked forward to staying amongst his down duvets and pillows, wallowing.

He forces himself out of bed and tugs on joggers and a sweatshirt he had on the back of the chair. Another set of knocks come from the front door and makes Niall curse.

He rips open the door, a look of pure irritation on his face. However, that quickly fades to shock and slight embarrassment when he see it’s Harry. “Harry,” he mumbles.

Harry is standing there, hair ruffled, his own cheeks tinged pink. “Hey Nialler.” He picks up the guitar he rested against the wall until Niall answered the door.

Niall has been teaching Harry how to play guitar. Harry is a good student and a fast learner.

Harry swallows thickly and pulls a pick out of his pocket after he wraps the guitar strap over his shoulder. He starts to strum carefully, just getting the rhythm right before starting in.

His voice is like honey, slow and deep, his accent disappearing as he sings. Harry’s eyes study Niall’s.

“Bitch… I love you,” He sings and strums a bit more. “And I love you…” Harry looks up at Niall, “bitch.”

Niall can feel his chest growing tight and his throat getting thick.  _Harry loves him._

He finishes the song and pushes the guitar behind. “I love you, you idiot.” He smiles shyly. “I wanted to surprise you with the song. But you beat me to saying it.” He toes the ground and eyes go to the ground. “I’m sorry if I hurt–”

Niall cuts him off with a kiss. “I love you.” His hand comes up and fists in Harry’s hair. “I love you,” he breathes.

Harry gets a sneaky smile and leans away. “I plucking love you.” He presses the pick into Niall’s hand. “I got you a bunch.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bag.

A brow raises as Niall takes the bag. “Thanks pet. But I–”

“Look at them.” Harry presses and leans in.

Niall looks at the pick and etched into it was “I plucking love you. xx. HS”.  A less than attractive snort comes from Niall.

“So you will always have me with you,” Harry grins, dimple on display. Niall always had a pick in his wallet and pocket.

Harry dances past Niall and heads into the house, laying the guitar on the coffee table.

Niall follows, smiling as he shuts the door.


	63. Wine Drunk with Slow Hands { Narry }

The wine tainted Harry’s lips purple, warmth spread from his chest to his toes. A light buzz started in his head and his lips curved into a faint smile. He carefully sets his glass on the table and pick up the Bose bar remote. He pushed play and tossed the remote in the couch, picking up his glass again. He put on his ‘vibes’ playlist and nurse his way through 3 glasses of wine.

It was a Friday night and Niall was a little late in coming home.

‘Babyyyyyyyyyu art you comi home?’ Harry texted Niall, working on the fourth glass.

‘Soon. Ya doing all right?’ Niall responded, pushing pause on the track he was re-listening too.

Harry hummed, setting the glass down. ‘Yes. Hury home 


	64. Wine Drunk with Slow Hands

The wine tainted your lips purple, warmth spread from your chest to your toes. A light buzz started your head and your lips curved into a faint smile. You carefully set your glass on the table and pick up the Bose bar remote. You pushed play and tossed the remote in the couch, picking up your glass again. You put on your ‘vibes’ playlist and nurse your way through 3 glasses of wine.

It was a Friday night and Niall was a little late in coming home.

‘Babyyyyyyyyyu art you comi home?’ You texted Niall, working on the fourth glass.

‘Soon. Ya doing all right?’ He responded, pushing pause on the track he was re-listening too.

You hummed, setting the glass down. ‘Yes. Hury home


	65. Love, Loyalty, and Friendship

_A Claddagh ring has a heart with a crown being held up by two hands. It stands for Love, Loyalty, and Friendship. Wearing it on your right hand ring finger with the heart facing away from yourself means you’re not in a relationship. Having the heart facing towards yourself is being in a relationship. Once there’s a Claddagh ring on the left hand, that usually a sign of an engagement or marriage. If the heart is facing away from how, that means that you’re is engaged. If the heart it facing towards you, it means that you’re married._

Niall had planned a pottery date, you both had made cups from clay (with a heavy hand from the instructor). Niall re-enacted the Ghost movie scene with you. You both let the mugs bake and came back a couple weeks later to paint and design them. Today was the day that you two had to pick them up. Niall made a huge deal about it, he took you to lunch and then had a mock gallery opening for your two mugs. He bad a mini photo shoot with you and the mugs before having the worker take a photo of the both of you with your mugs. It was all fun to be able to be silly with him. But the best and saddest part was when you two were leaving the studio… **  
**

He dropped the mug.

He pouted deeply and was quiet in the car on the way back to his for movie and cuddles (and maybe some kisses). When you two got inside, you washed your cup out and placed it in his cupboard.

“Y/N, you don’t need to do that.” He said and sighed softly. “It’s yours. You worked hard.”

“It’s ours and I’ll need a mug here anyways, don’t you think?” You asked, leaning against the counter.

With a smirk, Niall sauntered his way over and pressed his lips firmly on yours, hand gently cupping your neck.

After dinner, you two moved to the couch and turned on the TV, putting on a random comedy.

You and Niall were cuddling on his couch, legs tangled together, your head rested against his shoulder, and the television on low. 

Your right hand was rubbing along his chest gently, your ring catching the light. He covered your hand with his and smiled a bit. “Today was fun.” He murmured and shifted his head down to kiss your forehead. 

You smiled and hummed softly. “It was.” You glanced up at him and he brought your knuckles to his lips. “I especially loved when you dropped the cup you worked so hard on.” You giggle.

He whined and laced your fingers, studying the ring on your right ring finger. The heart was facing outwards.

You watched his face for a moment before shifting your gaze to the screen.

You two had been dating for a couple months, but had known each other before then. He was one of your favourite people and you were one of his.

”I think it’s time to turn the heart facing in, don’t you.” He murmured and slowly pulled your ring off your finger.

“Is this your way of asking us to be exclusively dating?” You tried to tease, but your stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

“This is my way of asking you if you want to be my girlfriend.” He said simply, meeting your eyes with a smile.

After pretending to think for a moment, you hummed and held your hand out for him, “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Niall grinned as he pushed the ring onto your finger, heart facing in.

You leaned in, cupping his cheeks, lips pressing gently against his. He shifts you to be more on top of him, his hand rubbing up and down your back gently.

 

 


	66. Stylan Island { Narry }

Harry walks in, tossing his phone onto the couch next to Niall, pouting.

Niall glances up at his pouting boyfriend. “What?” He hums and leans back, letting his boyfriend that’s all limbs cuddling into Niall’s lap. “What’s wrong my pop star?” His hands rub down Harry’s back, his silk shirt slightly catching on Niall callouses.

“Don’t wanna say.” He mumbles and buries his face in Nialls neck, lips brushing against a faint bruise Harry had made a couple nights ago.

Niall sighs and slips his hand underneath the shirt, rubbing the smooth skin gently. “Cmon pet, you can tell me.”

“You all ready know.” He whines and starts to kiss along Niall’s neck trying to distract him for prying.

His head turns to the side, giving Harry more access. “I know what you’re trying to do.” He reaches for Harry’s phone and puts in their anniversary to the passcode. Harry was busy biting and sucking into Niall’s warm skin.

Harry’s phone was opened to his last phone calls and Niall recognises the out of country area codes. Niall holds up the phone to Harry, “Were you on the phone with real estate to buy an island again?”

Harry’s lips freeze at the spot on Niall’s freckled neck.

“Haz,” he sighs and shift back to look at the sullen face. “And they hung up on you again, didn’t they?”

Harry pouts again. “I just want an island we can call ours! Is that too much to ask?”

Niall sighs and pulls Harry to his chest again, fighting the chuckles.

“I don’t know why they hang up on me! I’m Harry fucking Styles.” He whines.

A soft laugh comes from Niall. “How about we book an island for a holiday and if you like it we can look into investing in an island–“

“The Stylan Island.” Harry interrupts, smiling at Niall. “A nudist island. Full of kale, avocados, tequila–“

“Lube.” Niall gently scratches at Harry’s scalp.

A soft sound comes from Harry. “And coconuts. Maybe Guinness on hand for you.” He teases and rubs Niall’s bicep.

Niall snorts. “How thoughtful.”

“And level 2,000 SPF sunscreen for my Irish cherub’s precious porcelain skin.” Harry cups Niall’s face.

He pulls his face out of Harry’s hands. “I’m not a cherub and I’m just pale. No need to make it sound fancier then it is.” He grumbles and swats at Harry lightly.

“Just don’t want my boyfriend sunburnt. You get moody when you are.” Harry points out and shifts to lay down on the couch, feet resting in Niall’s lap.

Niall hums and texts his PA to book a two week long holiday on a private island. He shifts and tucks himself behind Harry, taking his role as big spoon.

“Tess is booking our holiday. She knows to check with Chels.” Niall murmurs into Harry’s hair, hand rubbing down Harry’s inked arm until his hand finds Harry’s, lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll have Chelsea be sure to pack the most powerful of sunscreen and book a private jet.” Harry whispers and kisses Niall’s knuckles.

-

They were cuddled next to each other, still smelling of sunscreen, coconuts, and sea breeze. Harry is nicely tan and Niall doesn’t seem quite as pale and is lightly sunburnt.

“I want an island.” Harry says sincerely. “I want us to have our own island.”

Niall hums and rubs Harry’s side. “I think it’ll be a nice thing to have.” He nods.

Harry beans and turns to look at Niall, “Really?”

“Really.” Niall murmurs. “They won’t hang up on both of us.” He teases and kisses Harry’s temple.


	67. 100 Push Ups

You were flicking through a magazine laid out on the couch, music flowing through the house quietly. Niall came in, dressed in his work out shorts and a Nike shirt, and pleasantly flushed with a light sheen of sweat. “That run… Was fucking… awful.” He panted and plopped down next to you, breathing heavily.

“Oh you poor thing.” You teased and tossed the magazine aside, leaning over to kiss his sweaty cheek. “You smell.” You giggled and dropped your hand to his knee and massaged gently.

“You don’t complain after sex.” He pointed out and smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Because you smelling like sex is better then smelling like an actual work out.” You hummed and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the scar on his knee. “But I like when you work out. You always come home looking so…” You trailed off, giving a shrug and running your fingers up and down his arms. “How many push ups do you think you can do?” You asked quietly, letting your nails trace gently.

“100.” He shrugged and and rubbed your thigh lightly.

“Prove it.” You said non-chalantly.

He pulled you to stand up, “Bet.”

“Bet.”

“I win… massage me after every work out for the next two weeks.” Niall said and drew you in close, hands gripping your hips, fingers digging in slightly.

“Deal. I win. I get massages whenever I ask.” You challenged and rubbed his biceps.

He nodded and swept a leg behind you, his arms going around you as he laid you in the floor.

“Ass.” You huffed and wrapped your arms around his neck when he laid on you, resting on his forearms, nose against yours.

“Prefer yours over mine.” He teased and kissed the top of your nose before straddling you. “100?” He asked and raised his brows.

“100.” You confirmed with a nod.

Niall started to do push ups, keeping you underneath him. Every time he lowered himself to you, his lips pressed against yours.

His huffs, slight grunts, and the fresh sweat beading on his forehead made you think things and feel things. You bit down on your lip.

Niall’s arms were starting to quiver, but he was damned if he gave up. You two had a bet. He would win. And he loved giving you kisses.

But what he didn’t call for, that you would spread your legs, letting his movements continue. He didn’t expect your hands to press onto his sides and pull him down onto you. Your lips were on his, a soft moan coming from you when he licked into your mouth before he pulls away.

“I only got to 30-“ he started to complain but let’s out a sigh when you pulled him into you for another kiss.

“And I only got wet panties.” You point out as you start to gently nibble, kiss, and lick on his neck.

“Maybe we should-“

“Yes.” You nodded and started to pull off his T-shirt as he sat up.

“Then let’s.” He hummed and pulled you up, tossing you over his shoulder, heading to the bedroom.


	68. Fluffy Future

Your evening was routine. You walked through the door at 5, hung your keys up, the white and brown King Charles Cavalier bounding to the front door, tail wagging. “Hi sweet girl.” You smiled and reached down to give her some pets. “Walkies when daddy is home.” You cooed and laughed when her butt wiggled more. “Lay down, Molly.” You told her and she bounded to her bed.

You get dinner started, Niall should be home on the half.

This chicken was going into the oven when you heard Molly’s nails clicking and then the door opening and the keys tapping against the wall.   
“Hey Molly girl! Who’s my special princess?!” Niall praised the now whining dog and you smiled softly. You take the asparagus out of the pan and set it in a Pyrex.

“Now where is my favourite woman?” He came in as you turned a timer on for the chicken.

“Making my favourite mans dinner.” You smiled to face him, arms wrapping around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist. “Hi baby.”

“Hi petal.” He whispered and kissed your forehead, hands rubbing slowly up and down your back.

“We need to walk your special princess,” you point out, lacing your fingers in the hair at the back of his neck.

“Since when do you need a walk?” He teased, leaning in to kiss your lips.

“She’s whining at your feet.” You whispered against his lips.

Which Molly was, looking up, ears perked, head tilted, and sitting on her haunches.

“Ours.” Niall corrected and kissed your lips gently.

You hummed and gently pull away. “Go get her leash.”

You watched as Molly followed Niall. The chicken was going to take some time to bake, should be ready when you two came back.

You went towards the front door and the two of them were waiting for you. You locked up and put your keys in Niall’s pocket before taking his hand and enjoying the walk through the neighbourhood and the small trail. You two shared what happened in your day, talked about the upcoming tour, what was happening with your blog and how everyone was at the office.

The fact that Niall made a point to remember each person you talked about and to ask about them made your heart flutter. It showed he listened and cared deeper than just the surface of knowing your job.   
-  
Dinner was full of laughter and discussion about who was doing what. Niall turned on golf and you had your head in his lap, reading a book, with his fingers pushing through your hair and nails lightly scratching at your scalp. Molly was tucked into your side, half her body on yours.   
-  
You two shared a shower, washing each other and giving each other lazy kisses. Getting into the covers, the kisses and touching got heavy, the jammies that were originally put on were tossed to the floor.

After you two caught your breath, Niall cleaned you up a bit and you went to the bathroom. He opened the door for Molly to come and go as she pleased.

You get back into bed, not bothering to get dressed and you were happy that Niall felt the same.

Niall was laying in his side, head on his pillow. You mirror him but tangled your legs with his and resting your hand on his side.

Your eyes stared into his, his lips in a soft smile. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” You whispered back and lean in to kiss his lips gently.

“You sure you’re ready for tour season?” His hand comes up to push some hair out of your face.

“Of course. Your two favourite girls will be here waiting and will travel to come see you.” You nodded, squeezing his side. “Promise.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He whispered, smiling. “Loves sports, fantastic chef, bloody brilliant, and gives great head. Got a full package on my hands.” Niall teased.

“And I only got a good package in your pants,” you tsked before giggling. “I am lucky to have you baby.”

“Can we get another dog?” He whispered, tracing your face gently.

You took a moment to think, “How about a kitten?”

He hummed. “You want a kitten?”

“Yes.” You smiles and shrugged.

“We can look. Maybe after tour?”

You nodded, “Has to be a boy kitten though.”

He chuckled softly, “Course. Can’t have you ladies running the house.” After you two giggled, Niall spoke again, “How many kids do we want?”

“I want a ring first.” You traced his soft skin, enjoying the goosebumps that came up.

He stuck his tongue out at you. “Of course. After that?”

“Around five years after that-“

Niall interrupted you with a whine.

“Up for discussion.” You say and lean in to kiss his nose. “I want two. Boy and a girl.”

“Up for discussion.” He huffed and scooted closer. “I want three.” He nodded. “Can we incorporate blue into the wedding?”

“I want navy blue as our main colour, accents in pink and silver. You look so handsome in all three.”

“And you look gorgeous in white.” He complimented with a knowing look in his eyes. “We should get married.”

“We should.” You agreed and yawn softly. “Grow old in a house in the country with our kids and animals and you playing guitar on the porch-“

“Me singing to you and that will be the home we grow old in. Have all our grandchildren come to that house. Get some cows. Maybe a piglet or two.” He sighed. “But first things first. We have to get married.”

He cupped your cheek. “We do-“

“I want us to have a ceremony in London and LA. We can do the LA one for friends and be more of the party. The London one can be family. Try to keep everyone from travelling too much.” You chewed your lip as you start to think. “Want to travel for our honeymoon? Backpack ‘round?”

“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” he groaned and leaned in to kiss you chastely.

You giggled and kissed him back.

“You’re not stressed about when I am going to pop the question?” Niall questioned.

“Not at all. I love you and you love me and we are each other’s people and each other’s forever.” You smiled.

“I love you now and forever. You’re my person. My love. My flower and my petal. I want children with you, I want you to come home to. I want to grow old with you and-and I want to do everything with my only. My home, you’re my home.” Niall whispered, smiling, wiping a tear from your cheek.

“Tears of happiness,” you said quickly, not wanting to worry him.

“I want to marry you. Happy tears and angry tears… everything.” He pulled his other hand out from under the pillow. “Will you marry me?” He was holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger.

You blinked at the sparkly ring, shooting upwards, not even bothering to hold the sheet.

“You got to be fucking me-“

“I will be after you say yes,” he teased and sat up with you. “I know being proposed to in bed isn’t the most romantic thing. But fuck… baby i love you and I want you to be mine forever.”

You nodded, a sob of happiness coming from you, holding your left hand out shakily. “Yes. Of course.” You choked out, letting him push the ring onto your finger. “I want to marry you!” You threw yourself into his arms.

He had tears in his cheeks, holding you close to his chest. “Sorry it wasn’t at a fancy dinner or a-“

“Laying in bed and talking about our future together is perfect. Like you.” You cried and kissed him, tasting your tears on his lips. “Molly! Mummy and daddy are getting MARRIED!” You called out and held your left hand above your face. “God it’s gorgeous.”

Niall laughed and buried his face in your neck, kissing gently. “We should go to Cabo this weekend.” He whispered, biting on your neck.

“Yes.” You gasped, arching. “You’re not going to work tomorrow.” You said, pressing your lips roughly to his.


	69. Chapter 69

> [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlY2yjAdbvdQ&t=ODNkOTRiYTA3NTU5MjE4NGUyMWM4MDE1NDUxYzFhYjlhMzZlMTNjMCw3cTQ3ZEVlQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AwcQrLFm7rs2k6sFoVAbKFg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjamesniallar.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172179521752%2Fcan-you-do-a-little-something-based-on-treat-you&m=1)]
> 
> [Originally posted by niallandtommo](https://tmblr.co/ZLh9_o2QDjKF0)
> 
> You had called Niall, sobbing. He knew the moment he heard the sobs before you spoke why you were crying. Your piece of shit boyfriend was acting up again. Pushing you away, bringing you back. Cheating on you. Acting like you didn’t exist. It pissed Niall off that you would stick around. He could treat you better.
> 
> “Yes petal, I’ll pick you up. Calm down. Deep breaths.” He murmured softly, through your hiccups and sniffles. “My treat. Hot cocoa with whipped cream.” Niall tried to soothe.
> 
> And an hour into the hot chocolate date, Niall couldn’t take it anymore.
> 
> “I’m not going to lie to you, Y/N. He’s just not right for you.” Niall spoke slowly, eyes focusing on your face. But he could tell by the way your face twisted, you didn’t believe him.
> 
> “Ni… you’re my best friend. I know you’re just being protective. But trust  _me_. He’s the one I want. I love spending my time with him.” You smiled, covering his hand with yours. “I love him.” You said simply.
> 
> Niall grit his teeth slightly, you apparently loved to waste your time. You would have been way better off with him. Niall  _knew_  he could treat you better. Because a girl like you deserved so much better. You were wasting your time. You came to him more often than not  _crying_  over this guy.
> 
> Niall swallowed thickly, this was his shot. It was now or never. “Y/N…” He took a deep breath.  _You_  had called  _him_  crying, asking to go to coffee. You spent the last hour crying to him about over the last thing that the fucker did to you. “I… I know that we had something once upon a time and it was the wrong time for us. We decided friends were better.” He turned his palm up. Your palms were flat against each others and he used his other hand to cover the top of yours. “This relationship isn’t good for you.” He says quietly. “And I want us to have that chance. I can treat you better, better than he can. Y/N, I would stop time for you if you asked me to. I want to give you that love you’re missing.” He dragged in a shakey breath, “I want to wake up with you. Tell me what you  _want_  to do. Because any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Why are you wasting time on him? Why are we wasting our time on the inevitable?”
> 
> You watched him carefully as he spoke, your heart swelling, breaking, stomach churning, hands sweating. Sweating so much so, she took her hands off of the table and put her palms flat on her thighs. Niall was right, you two had the chance before but it wasn’t right at that moment. So much was happening in both of your lives. But, you had moved on. He had moved on. Dated other people-both of you ignoring the hurt that was felt.
> 
> “Y/N… just take my hand. We’ll be fine. Know that you don’t have to do this alone. I promise that I won’t let you down because I know I can treat you better. I’m not going to pretend you don’t exist when my friends are around, I’m not going to ditch you mid date because you said something that pissed me off, I’m not going to keep side chicks. You are apart of each of my friendships, we will never go to bed angry, and you would be the only woman in my life for as long as we are us.” Niall put his hand on top of the table. “This isn’t the first time he broke up with you. It won’t be the last. We both know this. This is the second time this  _month_. But let him go. Let all of this go. Let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I can treat you better. You know this.” His tone had gone soft, eyes slightly pleading, his palm was faced upwards, waiting for you to take his hand.
> 
> You felt tears prick your eyes again, this time for a new reason. You swallowed thickly, trying to blink the tears away. You reached your hand out and take his in yours.

 


	70. We're Boyfriends { Narry }

Harry put his Audi in park, sighing as he got out and made sure that his car beeped to ensure that it was locked. He walked slowly into the pub, letting the warmth of it push out the cold that had settled into his bones walking from the parking lot to the pub. He glanced around, taking stock of who was in the pub. **  
**

His gaze locked with another man’s who was sitting in the corner. There were two drinks in his hands-his fucking beautiful hands with thick fingers. _Fuck_. A cocktail-a tequila sunrise if his guess was right-and a Guiness. The eyes he was looking at were the bluest he had ever seen. God, the rest of this guy was hot too. He had a smirk that he couldn’t help but mirror. His hair looked soft, his shoulders were broad that went to his narrow waist. His thighs were deliciously thick-Harry could only guess his bum would be just as thick.  _A peach_  of sorts.

His feet moved before his mind could catch up. He was going to talk to this man. He had to. Harry felt nerves bundle in his stomach as he got closer. The man’s smirk turned to an easy smile. “Hi…” He cleared his voice. “Before you say anything,” the beautiful, lighter brunette tried to interrupt. “I just have to say. I’m not gay. But you look hot as fuck.”

The shorter brunette blinked at this tall, curly haired man. “Harry, we’re fucking boyfriends, you tit.” Niall pressed the tequila sunrise into Harry’s hand. “But thank you, pet.” He hums and leans in to give Harry a gentle peck on the lips. “You look quite hot today too.”


	71. Dress

> Your eyes met Niall’s across the crowded room. His lips quirked up into a slight smile. You returned it and bit on your lip. You knew what it did to him. **  
> **
> 
> This whole room had no clue about the two of you. How Niall had left his indention of his shape on you, that he made you his, left behind a golden tattoo on your bear skin.
> 
> He headed up the stairs-where the party wasn’t allowed to go. You couldn’t just follow him up.
> 
> You felt the room go silent, you forced your patience. Your heart ached to follow him, your entirety pined for that man. Your hands shook from the anticipation and holding back from chasing him up the stairs.
> 
> After enough time had passed, you slipped away and went up the stairs. He wasn’t one the balcony but that’s where you needed to be. You needed this fresh air. Being so close but yet so far from Niall drove you crazy. All you wanted to do was be there, with him, arms-“
> 
> “Y/N.” His accented voice came from behind you, soft and low.
> 
> The world stopped spinning as he said your name.
> 
> “Niall.” You said in the same tone, not looking at him.
> 
> “You look beautiful.” His voice was right behind you. “This dress looks great on you.”
> 
> You brave a glance back, “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.” You had been clear with him that you didn’t want him like a best friend.
> 
> You can hear him swallow as you look back on the town. His hands cupped your waist and he leaned in, nose nudging the sleeve off your shoulder and started to kiss along your shoulder. “We should go back home.”
> 
> You leaned back into him, eyes closing, “I agree.” Your words came out breathless and you didn’t care.
> 
> Niall was inescapable. You weren’t even going to try to escape because if you got burnt, at least you were electrified.
> 
> -
> 
> Niall had drawn the two of you a hot bath but you two barely made it in.
> 
> His fingers traced along your soft arms, lips tracing your shoulders before his fingers found the zip and he slowly dragged it down. He pulled it slowly down your shoulders before it pooled at your feet. His eyes met yours in the mirror, “Fuckin’ gorgeous, you are.” He whispered, kissing your temple gently, before kissing down your neck. 
> 
> Your eyes fluttered shut, enjoying his warm lips against your skin for a moment. You turned and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his bare chest, the lower you went. You easily unbutton his trousers and pull them down along with his socks, letting him step out. You stand up and push the shirt off his shoulders, letting your fingers trace the muscle of his bicep. “Lovely.” You whisper, both of you standing in your underwear.
> 
> You had a glass of wine in your hand, Niall had the bottle. You ended up in the tub, still bra and panty clad, wine spilling into the tub.
> 
> Niall laughed and leaned in, kissing you-making you pull him in, still in his underwear.
> 
> Drunk lips equaled sloppy kisses, a sloshing tub, and a whole lot of giggles. Those giggles turned into moans, wet underwear being tossed to the soaking floor.
> 
> -
> 
> You wake up stark naked with a fuzzy mind. Your hair had dried natural and your mouth was dry as hell with a steady pound of a wine headache. The only thing that relaxed you was the steady weight and warmth of Niall beside you.
> 
> You glanced at him and smile softly, remembering when you met him. His hair was bleached blonde, your hair was cut short. Frankly, short hair was not the best look on you, the bleached white hair Niall had was endearing. But even if this didn’t faze Niall.
> 
> That was the thing about Niall. He knew everything about you. he knew all the wrongs you had done, all the right, the problems you had, problems you pretended to not have… he knew it all and saw right through you. And regardless… he saw the best in you. 
> 
> Even in your mistakes, your shitty choice in rebounds, your earth shattering bad choices… even the worst lies you told-to save yourself-he saw through it all. He saw the truth in you. And  _he still picked you_.
> 
> When you decided to pick him too, it was like you just woke up in time. Even with the relationship still under wraps for a multitude of reasons. It didn’t stop you two from being as much of a couple as possible.
> 
> Now you woke up by his side everyday. Niall was your one and only lifeline.
> 
> And you were his.

 


	72. Grind on Me

> You had retreated to the green room during the On My Own, cracked open seven beers and waited patiently for the Irishman (and men plus an Englishman) to bound to you. “Niiiall!” You grin as Niall runs into the green room straight to you. **  
> **
> 
> His arms wrap you in a sweaty hug, pulls you in tight, lips rough on yours. “Hi petal.” He breathes against your lips, kissing you again.
> 
> “Hi baby.” You smile, reaching behind you for one of the two beers left that you had cracked open. “For you.” You press your hips more flush against his, enjoying his hard on pressing through his dress pants.
> 
> You both had agreed that you couldn’t follow him on tour. You made it to as many shows as possible. But you had a job, life, and a shared puppy with Niall that needed you.
> 
> “You did so well.” You praise, leaning back, pressing the cold beer in his hand and picking yours up. “Fantastic show.”
> 
> “Thank you, my love.” He smiles easily, pulling you into his lap as he sits down.
> 
> -
> 
> “We take it you two aren’t camping out with us on the bus tonight?” Jake teases.
> 
> You feel yourself flush and about to give him a snarky response before Niall speaks first. “Not tonight. I think she brought Molly with her and she’s at the hotel. We will bring her by tomorrow before we leave and they leave.” Niall wraps his arm around your waist.
> 
> Jake snorts. “Whatever you say, Horan. See you tomorrow mate. Y/N, don’t ruin his voice.” He jokes.
> 
> You roll your eyes. “Jealousy isn’t becoming, Curran.”
> 
> He giggles and flips you off before leaving the venue.
> 
> “He’s going to get his ass kicked.” You point out as you and Niall head to the SUV waiting for the two of you.
> 
> “I know.” Niall chuckles and kisses the side of your head before helping you into the SUV.
> 
> He gets in and you cuddle into his side, your hand gently rubbing at his thigh as you two start towards the hotel you had booked. Niall rests his head against yours and rubs your arm. “I missed you.”
> 
> “I missed you too.” You whisper and move your hand further up his thigh, your hand ghosting over his crotch.
> 
> A tent came up in his pants in no time and Niall ‘tskd’ before he noses your temple and gently bites on your ear. “Now petal, is that such a good idea?” He whispers softly.
> 
> A simple nod comes from you, your hand going back to rub over his hard on. “I missed you.” You whisper back, kissing gently on his neck.
> 
> “Likewise, Y/N.” He breathes back. “But we need to save the heavy touching for the hotel.” He reminds you.
> 
> You whine and just settle your hand over his crotch. He hums and leans in to kiss on your neck.
> 
> -
> 
> You both did a good job keeping your hands off of each other until you get through the door.
> 
> Niall has you against the wall, his thigh pressed between your legs, your hands knotted in his hair.
> 
> He had gotten the start of his hard-on during Slow Hands and just knowing you were waiting for him… Now he had his hands on you.
> 
> He let you pull off his shirt, shivering as your hands explored his naked skin. “I’m going to-“
> 
> You stopped his words by kissing him roughly, stopping his hands as he starts to unbutton his pants. “S-sit down.” You gasp out, pushing him towards the sofa.
> 
> He does so and keeps his eyes on you as strip down to your panties and bra. Your hips swayed as you walked towards him. You straddle him to the sofa and your hands grip his bare shoulders.
> 
> You wiggle yourself until you’re situated right over his hardened dick, grinding yourself against it.
> 
> He gasps slightly, his hands finding your panty clad hips, “Fuck.” He breathes out, eyes  dark with lust.
> 
> A nod comes you and you grind again, not breaking eye contact. You grind until your clit catches just right. “Oh god,” you breathe out and rest your forehead against his.
> 
> Niall goes to shift you off of him to fuck you into the cushions but you stop him. “N-no. Ni, stay like this.” You grind against him again. “Don’t move.” You whimper as your clit catches again, your hips finding a rhythm.
> 
> His hands grip your hips more tightly, helping guide your movements. His movements match yours, his eyes go from looking at your tits and your face.
> 
> Niall felt his gut tighten, your moans were ringing in his ears, you were leaving a wet spot on his trousers, “Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna-fuck-you need to stop-“
> 
> You lean in and suck on his neck, his sweet spot usually did it.
> 
> The build up from the concert, the “cuddles” you two shared post show along with shooting shit with the band mates with your bum “accidentally” grinding more into his crotch, and the car foreplay. Then throw on it had been at least a couple weeks since you two had fooled around like that. A sharp gasp comes from Niall, “Oh fuck.” He felt the warmth that pooled in his stomach spread to the top of his fingers and toes, his head goes blurry, and he cums in his trousers, hips jerking upwards. He moans out your name, fingers digging in roughly to your hips (definitely going to be bruised in the morning).
> 
> You keep moving until you cum, a whimper of Niall’s name coming from your lips. Your forehead rests against his. “Sorry ‘bout your trousers.” You pant out.
> 
> “I’m not.” He chuckles out breathlessly, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “I’m just ready to fuck you senseless.” He leans his head back against the sofa.
> 
> You giggle a bit and lean in to plant kisses along his chest, leaving a love bite or two. “Let’s get some food brought up and then spend the night not sleeping.” You tease and kiss his lips gently.
> 
> His hands go to rub against your bum lightly, snapping your panties.

 


End file.
